The Champion
by MichelleCassidy
Summary: Elana, wnuczka prezydenta Snowa, wychowała się w Hessii – kraju założonym na ruinach Europy. Dziewczyna jest doskonałą manipulantką i niebezpiecznym graczem. Snow liczy na to, że przejmie ona kiedyś jego rolę. Jeden błąd będzie jednak kosztował go utratę zaufania, jakim Elana go darzyła. Z ukochanej wnuczki stanie się ona wrogiem, którego Snow nigdy nie chciał mieć.
1. Szok

**Rozdział pierwszy: Szok**

* * *

 _Wygrał. Wygrał. Ten skurczybyk wygrał._

Przez dobre dziesięć minut wpatrywała się w ekran telewizora, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co widzi.

 _Jakim cudem do tego doszło?!_

Blondyn upuścił ciało swojej ostatniej ofiary, odsuwając się przy tym od niej o kilka kroków. W jego oczach mogła bez trudu zobaczyć to, co ona sama teraz odczuwała – szok, niedowierzanie, zdumienie… i kompletną dezorientację. Nie spodziewał się, że naprawdę wygra te Igrzyska.

I, prawdę mówiąc, ta dziewczyna również się tego nie spodziewała.

Jej jasnobrązowe, wąskie brwi uniosły się wysoko. Ciemnoniebieskie oczy były otwarte szeroko, podobnie jak pomalowane intensywnie różową pomadką usta.

\- Wolne żarty. – wydusiła w końcu z siebie dziewczyna, poruszając się niespokojnie w fotelu. Obróciła się w stronę starszego mężczyzny, który stał tuż za jej fotelem. – To jakiś żart, prawda? On… on nie mógł _naprawdę_ wygrać…

\- No cóż… – zaczął powoli mężczyzna. Był spokojny; nienaturalnie spokojny. Od razu wzbudziło to podejrzenia nastolatki. – Wychodzi na to, że jednak wygrał.

\- Ale.. ale… – Dziewczyna nie potrafiła znaleźć odpowiednich słów, aby opisać to, co teraz czuła. Naprawdę była pewna, że Igrzyska wygra ta ciemnowłosa dziewczyna z Dystryktu 12, Katniss Everdeen. – To była ustawka. – stwierdziła w końcu, opadając ociężale na oparcie fotela. Wskazała gniewnym gestem dłoni na ekran telewizora, na którym pokazywano teraz z bliska zwycięzcę 74. Głodowych Igrzysk. – To musiała być ustawka! Nie ma innego wyjaśnienia! – Jasnowłosa dziewczyna obróciła się gwałtownie ku starszemu mężczyźnie. – Maczałeś w tym palce, czyż nie?

\- Ależ skąd, kochanie. – Mężczyzna usiadł na fotelu obok niej. Wciąż zachowywał stoicki spokój, który wcale nie poprawił humoru dziewczynie. – Tak się po prostu złożyło.

\- „Tak się złożyło"… uwaga, bo ci uwierzę, dziadku. – Technicznie rzecz biorąc nie był jej dziadkiem… raczej „dziadkiem ciotecznym". Łatwiej było jednak zwracać się do niego „dziadku" niż „wuju", skoro jego młodszy brat był dziadkiem dziewczyny. – Może i nie pochodzę stąd, ale nie urodziłam się wczoraj. U nas też są organizowane podobne imprezy, i jeśli jest jakiś faworyt, to organizatorzy robią wszystko, aby owy faworyt wygrał.

\- Cato nie był faworytem. – odparł dziadek dziewczyny, zerkając przez moment na monitor. Właśnie pokazywano kolejne zbliżenie na twarz osiemnastolatka. Wciąż był tak samo zszokowany, jak był te dziesięć, piętnaście minut temu. – Katniss Everdeen nią była.

\- Ale Katniss Everdeen zginęła. – Nastolatka wskazała po raz kolejny na ekran telewizora. Teraz media pokazywały ciała martwych Katniss i Peety, dwóch ostatnich ofiar Cato. – Jeśli to nie było ukartowane… to jak to inaczej wyjaśnisz? Ta dziewczyna już miała go ustrzelić ze swojego łuku, gdy on nagle, jak gdyby nigdy nic, odzyskał wszystkie swoje siły witalne, po czym ukręcił łeb temu chłopakowi z Dystryktu 12, a na koniec rzucił się na Katniss. I wygrał z nią. – dodała dziewczyna.

\- Elana… widzisz chyba, jak potężny jest Cato?

 _Oczywiście, że widzę, jaki jest potężny i silny._ – pomyślała dziewczyna. – _Trudno byłoby przeoczyć te szerokie bary, umięśnione ramiona czy wysoką posturę. Ten chłopak to przecież istna maszyna do zabijania… maszyna do zabijania, która nie miała jednak wygrać._

Elana naburmuszyła się niczym rozpieszczona pięciolatka. Od samego początku stawiała na zwycięstwo Katniss Everdeen – „dziewczyny, która igrała z ogniem". Do cholery, była przecież nawet jednym z jej sponsorów! Dlaczego ta dziewczyna musiała przegrać? I to jeszcze w taki sposób, przed samym końcem Igrzysk… coś tu naprawdę śmierdziało.

Tymczasem Elana musiała przełknąć gorycz porażki i skupić się na zwycięzcy obecnych Igrzysk. Cato, osiemnastoletni przedstawiciel Dystryktu 2, wkrótce otrzyma od prezydenta Snowa ofertę nie do odrzucenia: możliwość zamieszkania w Kapitolu. W zamian za to miałby świadczyć „specjalne usługi" mieszkankom Kapitolu.

 _Prostytucja… a jakżeby inaczej._ Elana prychnęła cicho, wspominając swoje niedawne spotkanie z Finnickiem Odairem, zwycięzcą 65. Igrzysk Głodowych. Chłopaka – czy raczej mężczyznę; Finnick miał już przecież z dwadzieścia parę lat – także przekabacono do wykonywania tego „najstarszego zawodu świata". Gdy Elana przyjechała tu zaledwie cztery miesiące temu, to Finnick był tym, którego podstawiono jej praktycznie pod nos, aby się „rozerwała". Wszystko skończyło się jednak na tym, że Elana i Finnick porozmawiali ze sobą przez parę godzin. On wyznał jej parę sekretów o tutejszych „grubych rybach", a ona opowiedziała mu nieco o swojej ojczyźnie. Rozeszli się następnego dnia jako przyjaciele, którymi byli do dzisiaj.

Ale tym razem będzie inaczej. Tym razem Elana znała już sposób działania kapitolińskich ludzi. Wiedziała, co będzie musiała wkrótce zrobić.

\- A co, jeśli się nie zgodzi na tę propozycję? – Staruszek tylko się roześmiał.

\- Zgodzi się… jestem co do tego w stu procentach pewny. – Słaby, tajemniczy uśmiech pojawił się na jego ustach. – Jeśli sam nie podejmie tej decyzji, to z pewnością przekonają go do tego Cashmere i Gloss. Albo nasz drogi Finnick. Co jak co, ale oni i pozostali zwycięzcy poprzednich Igrzysk wiedzą, co robię z tymi, którzy przeciwstawiają się moim decyzjom i poleceniom.

\- Chciałeś chyba raczej podać Johannę Mason jako przykład. – odpowiedziała Elana. – To jej rodzinę zleciłeś wymordować, bo nie chciała stać się jedną z kapitolińskich prostytutek.

\- Elana… jak ty mało wiesz o tym świecie. – Elana westchnęła spazmatycznie, odwracając wzrok od mężczyzny. – Przewodzę tej nacji od dobrych pięciu dekad. Zapewniam cię, że to, co robię, służy wyłącznie dobru ogółu.

\- Jak w przypadku dziadka Drususa. – Dziadek Elany przytaknął skinieniem głowy, wyraźnie zadowolony z tego, że dziewczyna zrozumiała, o co mu chodziło.

\- Rodzina Snow zrobiła wiele dobrego nie tylko dla Panemu, ale też i dla Hessii. – powiedział, rozsiadając się wygodniej w fotelu. – Gdy osiągniesz odpowiedni wiek, zajmiesz miejsce swojego dziadka. – Elana prychnęła głośno, kręcąc z rozbawieniem głową.

\- Prędzej zarobię maczetą w tył głowy od Tomasa. To on aż pali się do objęcia władzy w Hessii. Ja i Merria jesteśmy tylko młodymi dziewczynami, w których on zobaczy potencjalne zagrożenie, jeśli tylko zainteresujemy się polityką.

\- Zostaniesz zatem w Kapitolu. – stwierdził Snow. Elana obróciła się ku niemu, wpatrując się w niego z niedowierzaniem. – Nie rób takiej zdumionej miny, Elana. – Mężczyzna zaśmiał się cicho. – Moi dwaj synowie nie interesują się polityką. Córka starszego ma dopiero trzynaście lat, a młodszy ma dwóch synów w wieku dziewięciu i pięciu lat. – Wzrok mężczyzny przeniósł się na ekran telewizora. Caesar Flickerman i Claudius Templesmith opisywali właśnie najważniejsze wydarzenia z 74. Igrzysk. Ich wypowiedzi przeplatane były co chwila co ciekawszymi scenami z areny.

Elana wzięła głęboki wdech, wpatrując się w migające obrazy poległych trybutów.

\- Wiesz, co masz robić? – padło nagle pytanie ze strony jej dziadka.

Elana zwlekała z odpowiedzią tak długo, jak mogła. Gdyby tylko się dało, odmówiłaby udziału w całym tym przedsięwzięciu. Pochodziła jednak z rodziny Snow; to był jej obowiązek. Nie mogła się od tego wymigać.

\- Tak, wiem. – odpowiedziała, nie odrywając wzroku od ekranu telewizora. Zdecydowanie bardziej wolała teraz przyglądać się zdeformowanej głowie przedstawicielki Dystryktu 2, niż patrzeć się swojemu dziadkowi prosto w oczy. – Gdy przyjdzie do balu na cześć zwycięzcy w twojej willi, ja mam się tam zjawić. Będę ubrana w najpiękniejszą suknię i najdroższe klejnoty. A gdy nadejdzie odpowiednia chwila, zagadam do Cato i przekonam go do siebie.

\- A na koniec wkroczę ja. – dokończył Snow.

Dopiero teraz Elana odważyła się na niego spojrzeć. Już się nie uśmiechał. Nie… teraz biła od niego ta słynna, wyrachowana dominacja, z której słynął na cały Panem.

Elana milczała jak zaklęta. Wiedziała, że jej dziadek nie skończył przemowy. Miał do powiedzenia jeszcze parę innych, równie ważnych rzeczy.

\- Ten Cato… on nie jest Katniss ani Peetą, spójrzmy prawdzie w oczy. – powiedział Snow. – Jest jednak silny… bardzo silny. I dość agresywny. – dodał, uśmiechając się słabo. – Nie jest jednak na tyle głupi, aby przeciwstawić się Kapitolowi. Gdy złożę mu propozycję zostania tu, ty masz być tą, która go do tego ostatecznie przekona.

\- Wiesz, że w Kapitolu jest co najmniej sto dziewcząt w moim wieku, które z chęcią zastąpiłyby mnie w tym zadaniu? – Elana, jeśli miała być ze sobą szczera, nie chciała brać udziału w uwodzeniu najnowszego zwycięzcy Głodowych Igrzysk.

Nie żeby się czymś takim brzydziła. Nie, nic z tych rzeczy. Przywykła do tego przez te wszystkie lata, gdy mieszkała w stolicy Hessii, w Amerii. Tam panowała niemalże taka sama hierarchia jak w Panem. A Elana, wychowana w rodzinie rządzącej, od małego była otoczona dobrobytem i ludźmi, którzy usługiwali jej na niemalże każdym kroku.

Nie o to jednak chodziło. Cato ani trochę jej nie odpowiadał – i pod względem fizycznym, i mentalnym. Był zbyt napakowany, zbyt pewny siebie, zbyt zarozumiały, zbyt agresywny… Elana mogłaby wyliczać w nieskończoność to, co inne dziewczyny uznałyby za smakowite zalety, a ona uznałaby to za najgorsze możliwie cechy.

Zdecydowała się jednak pomóc swojemu dziadkowi. I obietnicy tej musiała dotrzymać.

Srogie, karcące spojrzenie prezydenta Snowa napotkało jej spokojne, niemalże niewinne.

\- Elana… – zaczął Snow. Mężczyzna zakasłał nagle dwa razy, zakrywając przy tym usta śnieżnobiałą chusteczką.

\- To było pytanie retoryczne. – odpowiedziała szybko Elana. Wiedziała, z jaką przypadłością jej dziadek się boryka od tak wielu lat. Owrzodzenia pokrywające znaczną część jego jamy ustnej krwawiły co jakiś czas, utrudniając mężczyźnie normalne funkcjonowanie. Czasami udało się zatamować krwawienie, tak aby Snow mógł w spokoju wygłosić jakąś dłuższą przemowę. Nie były to jednak częste przypadki. To właśnie dlatego Snow tak rzadko decydował się na długie i męczące wystąpienia. – Zajmę się nim, dziadku. Masz to u mnie jak w banku. – Mały, chytry uśmiech pojawił się na pełnych ustach dziewczyny. – Obiecuję ci, że jeszcze przed końcem tygodnia Cato będzie należał do nas.

* * *

 **I oto pierwszy rozdział „The Champion". Jak widać na załączonym obrazku, jest to opowiadanie AU.** _ **Bardzo**_ **AU. Początkowo chciałam wykombinować tak z fabułą, żeby ostatecznie okazało się, że Katniss i Peeta jednak jakimś cudem przeżyli starcie z Cato. Doszłam jednak do wniosku, że wyszłoby to bardzo nierealistycznie. Zamiast tego zatem mamy jednego zwycięzcę. Rebelia będzie miała jednak miejsce – rozpęta ją tylko coś nieco innego niż 75. Igrzyska Głodowe oraz postać Kosogłosa. Bardzo możliwe też, że Dystrykt 13 również się pojawi w późniejszych rozdziałach. Inne kanoniczne postaci z trylogii również się pojawią w późniejszych rozdziałach.**


	2. Przygotowania

**Rozdział drugi: Przygotowania**

* * *

Sześć dni – przez sześć dni Cato dochodził do siebie po wydarzeniach na arenie.

Elana przywykła już do tego, że zwycięzcy Głodowych Igrzysk pojawiali się w mediach dopiero po kilku, a czasami nawet i po kilkunastu dniach. Ich organizmy musiały się kompletnie zregenerować po tym, co przeszli na arenie. Często dochodził też do tego fakt, że niektórzy zwycięzcy mentalnie nie wytrzymywali nałożonej na nich presji, i przed oficjalnym wystąpieniem ich psychikę trzeba było nieco „podreperować". Elana jak dotychczas słyszała tylko o jednym takim przypadku. Była to Annie Cresta, dziewczyna Finnicka, którą młody zwycięzca chronił ze wszystkich sił. O jego zażyłych relacjach z Annie wiedziała w sumie tylko Elana – Snow nie będzie interesował się młodą Crestą do czasu, dopóki Finnick nie przestanie dla niego pracować.

\- Zdecydowanie powinnaś wybrać się na ten bal. – powiedział Finnick, wygładzając nierówności na sukni, którą Elana właśnie przymierzała. – Cato jest silny, przystojny i pewny siebie. Z pewnością w domach kapitolińskich kobiet odbywają się teraz gorące debaty na temat tego, która z nich powinna go sobie zamówić do łóżka jako pierwsza.

Elana prychnęła z obrzydzeniem, poprawiając górę sukni.

\- Uwierz mi, Finnick… jakoś nie podzielam ich entuzjazmu. – Finnick roześmiał się perliście na te słowa.

\- No nie mów… czyżby przebywanie w moim otoczeniu sprawiło, że zepsułem cię dla wszystkich innych mężczyzn?

\- Możliwe. – Na ustach Elany pojawił się mały, filuterny uśmieszek. – Ale nie mów, że nie postawiłeś innym poprzeczki za wysoko. Po spotkaniu kogoś takiego jak ty cały pogląd na świat diametralnie się zmienia.

\- Hm. – Finnick usiadł na pobliskiej sofie, wyraźnie zamyślony. – Zabawne… mógłbym przysiąc, że pamiętam jednego faceta, z którym się spotykałaś zaledwie dwa tygodnie temu. A może mi się tylko wydawało, że wychodził stąd w samych bokserkach i koszulce…?

Elana rzuciła w Finnicka jedną z sukni – ciężką, satynową i intensywnie zieloną.

\- Nawet nie zaczynaj. – burknęła Elana. Jednym ruchem rozpięła zamek z boku sukni, a następnie ściągnęła ją z siebie, zostając w samej bieliźnie. – To była tylko jednorazowa przygoda. On nic dla mnie nie znaczy. Nie pamiętam już nawet, jak miał na nazwisko.

\- Klasyczne zagranie Elany Beran: złapać, usidlić, wykorzystać i wyrzucić. Ze wszystkimi partnerami tak postępujesz? – Finnick rozłożył się jak długi na sofie, uśmiechając się szeroko.

Elana wiedziała, że Finnick ma pełną świadomość tego, że wszystko, co dziewczyna robiła w Kapitolu, to tylko gra.

\- Tylko z tymi, którzy nie stanowią dla mnie wyzwania. – odpowiedziała Elana spokojnym głosem. Sięgnęła po następny worek z długą do ziemi suknią, rozpakowała ją, po czym skrzywiła się, gdy tylko zobaczyła ten stanowczo za jaskrawy materiał. – Boże drogi… w czym wy tutaj chodzicie? – prychnęła z odrazą, odrzucając ją na sofę. – To wszystko wygląda jak jakieś dziwaczne pomysły tych pokręconych projektantów mody, którzy swego czasu wiedli prym w Rzymie, Mediolanie czy Paryżu, nim nie nastała wojna.

\- U was mówi się o tym? – zaciekawił się Finnick. – W Kapitolu nie pamiętają już, co niemalże zniszczyło naszą cywilizację. Skupiają się na ostatniej wojnie, jakiej głównym tematem był bunt Dystryktu Trzynastego.

\- Oj, mówi się… mówi się, i to bardzo dużo. – odpowiedziała Elana, odrzucając na tę samą sofę kolejne dwie suknie, które z miejsca się jej nie spodobały. – To coś, czego nie możemy za żadne skarby zapomnieć. Nie można dopuścić do tego, aby ktoś popełnił ten błąd ponownie. Drugim razem nasza planeta może już tego nie przetrwać.

\- Co się wtedy stało? – dociekał dalej Finnick. Spojrzenie jego zielono-niebieskich oczu utkwione było w osobie Elany, i tylko w niej. – To była jakaś wielka wojna, prawda?

\- Wojna Światowa. – poprawiła go Elana, nawet na niego nie spoglądając. Cała jej uwaga była skupiona na sukni, którą teraz przed sobą trzymała. – Trzecia Wojna Światowa, dokładniej ujmując.

\- Trzecia? To były wcześniej jeszcze dwie inne? – Elana przytaknęła pojedynczym skinieniem głowy, odrzucając i tą. Za bardzo nie podobało jej się połączenie fioletu i wściekłego różu. To było dobre dla jakichś tandetnych nastolatek, które dopiero wkraczały w świat bali i przepychu. Ona potrzebowała czegoś lepszego. Czegoś… dojrzalszego.

\- Aha. – mruknęła Elana, łapiąc następną suknię. Ta spodobała jej się na tyle, że zdecydowała się ją przymierzyć. – Pierwsza trwała cztery lata, i zaczęła się od zastrzelenia jakiegoś księcia… albo króla, nie pamiętam już dokładnie. To działo się na początku dwudziestego wieku. W porównaniu z drugą wojną, która miała miejsce dwadzieścia jeden lat po zakończeniu tej pierwszej, i która trwała prawie sześć lat, ta pierwsza wypada bardzo blado. Druga była o wiele gorsza od tej poprzedniej.

\- Dlaczego? – padło pytanie ze strony Finnicka. Po raz pierwszy o tym słyszał. Chciał wiedzieć zatem o tym wszystko, co tylko się da o tym wiedzieć. Drugiej takiej okazji na posłuchanie o tym może nie uzyskać.

\- Bo jakiś maniak z Austrii sądził, że światem powinna rządzić „rasa doskonała": wysocy, niebieskoocy blondyni. Do tego to był istny ksenofob, rasista i szaleniec. Chciał unicestwić większość nacji tylko dlatego, bo nie chciały pomóc mu w przeinaczeniu świata pod jego dyktando.

\- A trzecia? Jak ona się zaczęła? – Elana uśmiechnęła się słabo, słysząc to pytanie.

\- Też zaczął ją szaleniec. – odpowiedziała po chwili, nie patrząc się na Finnicka. – Ten z kolei uważał, że świat powinien być zjednoczony pod jednym przywódcą. Zaczął od inwazji sąsiadującego z jego krajem państwa, co wywołało ogromną burzę na całym świecie. Mnóstwo państw się w ten konflikt zaangażowało, wybuchły inne, pomniejsze walki… w końcu te kraje, które posiadały broń nuklearną, użyły jej. Za późno zorientowali się, co uczynili. Mnóstwo ludzi zginęło na darmo, bo jacyś idioci sądzili, że nasza planeta wytrzyma wszystko, jak w tych posranych filmach akcji, w których wtedy się lubowano. – dodała na koniec Elana, krzywiąc się nieznacznie. – Ci, którzy jakimś cudem przeżyli ten chaos, utworzyli z resztek tego, co się ostało, nowe i lepsze państwa. A ci, którzy w trakcie tej wojny sprawowali władzę, nie zostali nazwani bohaterami. Większość z nich otrzymała miano tchórzy, którzy za bardzo bali się wyjść z szeregu i powstrzymać wojnę, nim ta zrujnowała nasz świat.

\- Boże… to straszne. – powiedział po długiej chwili milczenia Finnick. Naprawdę miał to na myśli. Nigdy wcześniej o tym nie słyszał, i szczerze teraz tego żałował. Historia tej wojny mogłaby zmienić życie wielu ludzi i uświadomić im, że popełniali te same błędy, które kiedyś zrujnowały ich przodków.

\- Tak, tragiczne. – odparła Elana, biorąc się za ściąganie z siebie sukienki. I ta nie przypadła jej do gustu. – Banda zapatrzonych w siebie polityków nie zdołała w porę zauważyć, że przez swoje przerośnięte ega kierują ludzkość ku samozagładzie. Faktycznie, bardzo straszne.

\- Nie rusza cię to? – zdziwił się Finnick. – Przecież ci ludzie o mały włos nie zniszczyli…

\- No właśnie, Finnick. – przerwała mu gwałtownie Elana, odwracając się do niego przodem. – _Prawie._ Ale nie udało im się to, na całe szczęście. Chociaż niektórzy twierdzą, że ta wojna była końcem świata. – dodała półgłosem Elana, odwracając się z powrotem do ogromnego, zajmującego większość ściany lustra. – Niektórzy byli przekonani, że ta wojna była Apokalipsą, a jej koniec: sądem ostatecznym.

\- Skoro tak było… to dlaczego wciąż żyjemy? – spytał się młody mężczyzna. – Jak to sobie tłumaczą?

Elana uśmiechnęła się gorzko, kręcąc z rozbawieniem głową.

\- Pewnie sądzą, że żyjemy w nowym, lepszym świecie. Chociaż jak dla mnie, to chyba raczej po prostu trafiliśmy do Piekła. – Elana złapała całe naręcze sukien, po czym jednym mocnym rzutem posłała je daleko w bok, w stronę głównego hallu apartamentu, który zajmowała. – Żadna z nich się nie nadaje. Wszystkie są kiepskie, tandetne i zbyt wyraziste. Potrzebuję czegoś bardziej dystyngowanego. Czegoś… lepszego… – Elana skierowała się ku szafie mieszczącej się w drugim końcu pokoju. Otworzyła ją z rozmachem, po czym bez słowa zaczęła wyrzucać z niej kolejne suknie, jakie tylko znalazła. – Wiedziałam, że wiezienie ze sobą większości swojej garderoby jeszcze na coś mi się przyda… i miałam rację. – Elana złapała nagle jedną z sukien, po czym szybko przeszła z powrotem do lustra. Ściągnęła suknię z wieszaka, nałożyła ją na siebie, po czym obróciła się w niej wokół własnej osi, uśmiechając się szeroko z zadowolenia. – Tak… ta będzie nadawała się wprost idealnie.

Finnick nie mógł się z nią nie zgodzić. Suknia, którą miała na sobie teraz Elana, była wręcz idealna. Długa do samej ziemi, bez ramiączek czy rękawów, z usztywnianym gorsetem i szerokim, wielowarstwowym dołem, była doskonałą suknią dla wnuczki prezydenta Snowa. Nie była też w żadnym jaskrawym, bijącym po oczach kolorze. Nie… ta suknia była grafitowo-szara, z kilkoma czarnymi akcentami oraz jedną czerwoną różą przyszytą z przodu, z dolnej lewej strony gorsetu. Dodać do tego jeszcze tylko pasującą biżuterię i odpowiednio zaczesać włosy… i Elana będzie gotowa, aby zawrócić w głowie najnowszemu zwycięzcy Głodowych Igrzysk.

\- Słowo daję… gdyby nie to, że znalazłem już miłość mojego życia, to w tej chwili żaden Cato czy Gloss nie byłby w stanie się do ciebie zbliżyć. – powiedział Finnick, przyglądając się Elanie szeroko otwartymi oczami. Wstał powoli z kanapy, po czym podszedł do dziewczyny i obrócił ją jeszcze raz, dokładnie oglądając każdy cal sukni. – Wyglądasz w niej wspaniale. Gwarantuję ci, że zawrócisz wszystkim w głowach. Żadna kapitolińska raszpla nie będzie mogła się z tobą równać.

Elana zaśmiała się, słysząc to.

\- Dzięki. – odparła, wciąż się śmiejąc. – Aczkolwiek pragnę ci przypomnieć, że wiele z tych raszpel to twoje stałe klientki.

\- Wiem o tym aż za dobrze. – mruknął Finnick, wyraźnie z tego powodu niezadowolony. – Wyczekuję z niecierpliwością dnia, kiedy będziesz mogła zabrać mnie i Annie do Hessii. Mam tylko nadzieję, że prezydent Snow wyrazi na to zgodę.

\- Wyrazi, wyrazi. – odparła Elana, uśmiechając się łagodnie. – Jestem jego ukochaną wnuczką, której planuje powierzyć przyszłość całego Panemu. Zrobi wszystko, o co go poproszę, bylebym tylko w odpowiedniej chwili wyniosła się na stałe z Hessii i zamieszkała w Kapitolu.

\- Obyś miała rację. – powiedział Finnick. – Naprawdę chciałbym móc się stąd wydostać.

Elena westchnęła przeciągle, przyglądając się swojej sylwetce w lustrze.

\- Jak my wszyscy, Finnick. Jak my wszyscy.

* * *

 **Bal Zwycięzcy coraz bliżej – wszystko rozegra się już w następnym rozdziale. Na razie jednak Elana zdradziła trochę tajemnic historycznych Finnickowi. Osobiście uważam, że ten wątek byłby niezwykle ciekawy w kanonicznym uniwersum** _ **Igrzysk Śmierci.**_ **Żałuję trochę, że zostało to kompletnie zepchnięte na najdalszy plan i ostatecznie pominięte. No, ale dzięki temu my, fani trylogii, możemy do woli spekulować, co niemalże zniszczyło nasz świat, jak powstał Kapitol, i co się dzieje z resztą świata – bo raczej niemożliwym jest, żeby z całego świata przetrwała tylko Ameryka Północna. Biorąc pod uwagę realistyczne rozłożenie sił na świecie i sojusze, a także wewnętrzne konflikty i stanowiska różnych państw wobec siebie, to spora część Europy miałaby realne szanse przetrwania w takim konflikcie – zakładając oczywiście, że rządy paru krajów nie wtarabaniłyby się niepotrzebnie w niebezpieczny konflikt, przez który zaryzykowaliby życia swoich obywateli.**

 **W związku z tym bardzo podobnie będzie się miała sytuacja w innym nadchodzącym w tym roku** **fanfiku** **z tego fandomu (** _ **Different Vision**_ **), tyle że tam całkowicie porzucę kontynent amerykański i przeniosę akcję do Europy. Jak dobrze pójdzie, to być może zostanie on opublikowany za góra miesiąc, dwa.**


	3. Bal Zwycięzcy

**Rozdział trzeci: Bal Zwycięzcy**

* * *

Elena obudziła się następnego ranka. Ani trochę nie czuła się wyspana – przez prawie całą noc śniły jej się najróżniejsze scenariusze, jak mogłoby potoczyć się jej pierwsze spotkanie z Cato. Każdy kolejny scenariusz był gorszy od poprzedniego. Niektóre z nich balansowały wręcz na granicy surrealizmu i kompletnej niedorzeczności.

\- O Boże… – jęknęła Elana, siadając prosto na materacu i przeciągając się leniwie. Zastałe stawy w ramionach strzyknęły cicho, i dziewczyna jęknęła jeszcze raz. – Chwilami naprawdę nienawidzę swojego życia.

Nie chciała iść na bal – nie chciała tego tak bardzo, że na tym etapie była gotowa zasymulować chorobę. Wiedziała jednak, że Snow oczekuje od niej perfekcji. Nie był co prawda jej najbliższym krewnym, ale był jedną z nielicznych osób w jej życiu, które naprawdę jej imponowały. Nie popierała wielu rzeczy, których dokonał podczas swojej kandydatury, ale potrafiła zrozumieć, dlaczego je zrobił. To nie był już ten sam świat, co kiedyś. Ci, którzy stali u władzy musieli pamiętać o tym, żeby nigdy więcej nie dopuścić do wojny czy rebelii.

Wolnym, ociężałym krokiem przeszła z sypialni do kuchni. Nastawiła ekspres, wkładając uprzednio do niego odpowiedni filtr – do cappuccino. Następnie udała się do łazienki, aby tam przemyć twarz i zęby po nocy. Dopiero wtedy wróciła do kuchni, żeby wypić gorący napój i zacząć przygotowywać sobie śniadanie.

Nie chciała żadnych pokojówek czy służby – nie dlatego jednak, że ich nie potrzebowała. Zwyczajnie nie ufała ludziom, szczególnie w Kapitolu. Doświadczenie nauczyło ją, że tego typu ludzie są najczęściej wynajmowani jako podsłuchiwacze czy szpiedzy. Sama chciała szykować sobie jedzenie, sama chciała umawiać wszelkie spotkania, sama wolała spędzać czas w swoim mieszkaniu, rozmawiając przez telefon z rodziną w Hessii, czy też plotkując z jakąś wysoce postawioną mieszkanką Kapitolu. Dzięki temu miała przynajmniej spokój i nie musiała się martwić o to, że ktoś wygada jakiś jej sekret.

Oczywiście, rozmowy przez telefon z pewnością były podsłuchiwane – co do tego Elana nie miała żadnych złudzeń. Dlatego też nigdy nie omawiała żadnych ważnych bądź kontrowersyjnych spraw w ten sposób.

Gdy już się najadła, odeszła od stołu i włożyła brudne naczynia do zmywarki. Następnie udała się do salonu, gdzie wciąż znajdowały się porozstawiane we wszystkich możliwych kątach stelaże z sukniami.

Uważnie przyjrzała się jednej z sukni, nad której założeniem zastanawiała się tuż przed tym, jak odwiedził ją Finnick. Jej styl był ewidentnie inspirowany modą Kapitolu, ale nie była aż tak tandetna jak inne suknie, jakie tutejsi projektanci jej przysłali. Po kilku minutach doszła jednak do wniosku, że i ona, i Finnick mieli rację – jej własna suknia, którą razem wybrali, będzie na tę okazję najlepsza.

Dziewczyna następnie ubrała się pospiesznie w byle jakie ubrania, jakie wisiały przygotowane w garderobie, i udała się na spotkanie z prezydentem Snowem. Mieli jeszcze sporo do omówienia przed Balem.

\- Wybrałaś już idealną suknię? – spytał się jej mężczyzna, gdy tylko Elana przysiadła się do niego na tarasie. Dziewczyna skinęła nieznacznie głową, po czym powoli rozsiadła się na szerokiej leżance naprzeciwko fotela, w którym siedział Snow.

\- Jest naprawdę doskonała. – powiedziała Elana, uśmiechając się łagodnie. – Cato padnie z wrażenia, gdy mnie w niej zobaczy.

\- I do tego właśnie chcemy dążyć. – Snow był wyraźnie zadowolony z tego, że Elana była gotowa działać według jego planu. – Masz mu do reszty zawrócić w głowie i oplątać go wokół własnego palca. Ma być ci do reszty posłuszny.

\- Dlaczego tak bardzo tego chcesz, dziadku? – spytała się po chwili nastolatka. Była szczerze tym zaciekawiona. – Dlaczego tak bardzo zależy ci właśnie na nim?

\- Wcale mi na nim nie zależy, moja droga. – poprawił ją Snow. – Zależy mi na wszystkich zwycięzcach Igrzysk. Potrzebuję mieć ich pod stałą kontrolą. Jeszcze tego nie widać, ale ludzie w niektórych dystryktach zaczynają się buntować. Śmierć Katniss Everdeen i Peety Mellarka tylko to wszystko zaogniła. Mają już dosyć oglądania Igrzysk. Zapomnieli, po co powstały.

\- Ale jak jeden Cato zdoła to odmienić? – dziewczyna dociekała dalej. – Jak dokładnie wygląda twój plan?

\- Ależ to bardzo proste, moja kochana wnuczko. – Snow z uśmiechem nachylił się w stronę Elany, po czym delikatnie pogładził ją po policzku. – Jeśli zdołasz omotać Cato swoją osobą, zapragnie on być z tobą. Będzie chciał pozostać w Kapitolu. A ja, jako „ten dobry i wyrozumiały", zgodzę się na to. Nie będę jednak chciał, aby inni zwycięzcy czuli się przez tę decyzję gorsi.

\- I dzięki temu wprowadzisz prawo, dzięki któremu będziesz miał ich wszystkich w zasięgu dłoni. – Elana usiadła prosto. Nagle wszystko stało się dla niej jasne. Już rozumiała, do czego Snow dążył. – Przyjaciół trzymaj blisko, a wrogów jeszcze bliżej… to genialne. – Elana uśmiechnęła się mimowolnie, uświadamiając sobie to. – Doprowadzisz do tego, że dystrykty nieświadomie wyślą wszystkich swoich najlepszych wojowników tutaj, do Kapitolu, nawet nie zdając sobie z tego sprawy.

\- Dokładnie. – Snow odwzajemnił jej uśmiech swoim własnym. Był niezmiernie zadowolony z tego, że Elana tak szybko to wszystko załapała. – Kapitol również mi będzie za to wdzięczny. Wielu tutejszych mieszkańców korzysta regularnie z usług zwycięzców Igrzysk. Mając ich tuż pod nosem, nie będą musieli wyczekiwać ich przybycia tygodniami. Oczywiście, nie będę mógł ich ulokować byle gdzie. – dodał po chwili mężczyzna. – Jeśli ten plan nam się powiedzie, będę musiał stworzyć na terenie Kapitolu specjalną dzielnicę, stworzoną tylko dla zwycięzców.

\- To, albo zrobienie wielkiego losowania wśród elity, kto kogo otrzyma pod swój dach. – zaproponowała nagle Elana. – Mógłbyś zorganizować wtedy specjalną licytację, i ten, kto by ją wygrał, otrzymałby wybranego przez siebie zwycięzcę.

\- Podoba mi się twój sposób myślenia, Elana. – Snow uśmiechnął się szeroko po wysłuchaniu planu dziewczyny. – Tak… to też mogłoby zadziałać. I na dodatek można by było jednocześnie zaskarbić sobie życzliwość najmożniejszych z elity.

Elana zamilkła i pozwoliła Snowowi, aby na jakiś czas zatracił się w tych marzeniach. Wciąż się uśmiechała, ale myślami była już gdzieś indziej.

W Hessii coś takiego nigdy by nie przeszło. Takie coś graniczyło z niewolnictwem – ba, to z pewnością _było_ niewolnictwo – ale Elana nie zamierzała się o tym otwarcie wypowiadać. Wiedziała, że w tej części świata takie opinie nie były mile widziane. Musiała grać jedną z nich, jeśli chciała w pełni zaskarbić zaufanie wszystkich, którzy coś znaczyli, od własnego dziadka zacząwszy.

 _Pamiętaj, Elana._ – przypomniała sobie nagle słowa swojej matki, Marion. – _Dziadek Coriolanus to niebezpieczny człowiek. Pod żadnym pozorem nie zajdź mu za skórę. Wykorzystaj swoje umiejętności manipulacji i swój urok osobisty. Spraw, aby ci do reszty zaufał. Niech uzna, że jesteś taka jak on. Pod żadnym pozorem nie wypowiadaj się otwarcie o zmianach. Jeszcze nie przyszedł na to czas. Jeszcze nie mamy żadnych szans na wprowadzenie ich w życie._

Elana westchnęła ciężko, przymykając na moment oczy. Tak… jej matka miała z pewnością rację. Obecnie panujący w Hessii młodszy brat prezydenta Snowa, Drusus, nie był co prawda tak bezwzględny i niebezpieczny jak on, ale był równie stanowczy, rygorystyczny i niekiedy nawet despotyczny. Na starym kontynencie europejskim nie udało się co prawda zrobić tego samego, co na kontynencie amerykańskim, ale i tam dyktatura i propaganda były na porządku dziennym.

Powoli przeniosła spojrzenie na dziadka. Ten wciąż wpatrywał się rozmarzonym wzrokiem w horyzont.

 _Muszę zdobyć tu władzę. Muszę. Nie tylko dla dobra własnego i swojej rodziny. Muszę to zrobić dla dobra tych wszystkich ludzi. Ale żeby to zrobić, muszę na jakiś czas stać się jednym z potworów, których tak nienawidzą. Mogę mieć teraz tylko nadzieję na to, że czas nie zmieni mnie w to, czym będę udawać, że jestem._

* * *

Elana przechadzała się od jednej kolumny do drugiej. Brała przy tym długie, głębokie wdechy. Starała się opanować lekkie drżenie dłoni, jakie pojawiło się dopiero przed chwilą.

 _Dasz sobie radę._ – powtarzała sobie w myślach, starając się zmotywować za wszelką cenę. – _Nie raz to robiłaś. Jesteś w tym ekspertką. Pokaż mu, że będziesz jego godnym następcą. Udowodnij mu, że ma wszelkie powody, aby ci zaufać. Zrób to, a z pewnością zapewnisz sobie miejsce w Kapitolu._

Bal Zwycięzcy już się rozpoczął. Elana czekała na zejście do sali balowej w odpowiedniej chwili, dokładnie tak, jak Snow jej przykazał. Miała zrobić tym wrażenie na wszystkich gościach, a już w szczególności na Cato.

Z tego, co się dowiedziała, zwycięzca tegorocznych Igrzysk Głodowych już tam był. Wokół niego zaczynały się powoli kręcić dojrzałe matrony Kapitolu, gotowe zakupić jego usługi za odpowiednią kwotę.

Elana wiedziała jednak, że tym razem będzie zupełnie inaczej. Cato nie stanie się ich pożywką. Snow miał wobec niego zupełnie inne plany. A ona musiała sprawić, że wszystko pójdzie dokładnie po jego myśli.

Wzięła jeszcze jeden głęboki wdech, nim nie stanęła przed głównymi drzwiami. Skinęła nieznacznie na stojącego obok nich mężczyznę, dając mu znak, żeby je otworzył. Gdy tylko to zrobił, Elana bez wahania przekroczyła próg, po czym pewnym krokiem ruszyła w stronę szerokich, marmurowych schodów.

Najpierw stanęła u samego szczytu schodów. Zerknęła na kilka sekund w stronę zebranych na dole ludzi. Tak jak ona i Snow przewidzieli, zjawienie się minimalnie później niż inni przyciągnęło uwagę wszystkich. Niemalże każdy z tu obecnych był ciekawy, kto też właśnie się pojawił. Spojrzenia wszystkich znajdujących się na parkiecie utkwione były teraz tylko i wyłącznie w jej osobie.

Elana nie mogła się nie uśmiechnąć, widząc to. Nigdy by się do tego otwarcie nie przyznała, ale uwielbiała być w centrum uwagi. Jej uśmiech poszerzył się nieznacznie, gdy zaraz potem w tłumie dostrzegła Cato. Chłopak nie mógł wręcz oderwać od niej spojrzenia.

 _Trafiony, zatopiony. Teraz trzeba tylko zacementować to usidlenie, i będzie po wszystkim._

Powoli zaczęła schodzić po marmurowych stopniach. Dokładnie uważała na każdy krok. Pilnowała, aby jej sylwetka przez cały czas była wyprostowana, głowa uniesiona, a dół sukni układał się idealnie i nie zwijał ani nie zaczepiał o jej wysokie obcasy. Gdy w końcu znalazła się na samym dole, odetchnęła mimowolnie z ulgą. Była jednak z siebie niezmiernie zadowolona. Wszystko, co zaplanowała, spełniło się. Zakończyła z sukcesem pierwszą fazę swojego zadania. Teraz bez problemu mogła przejść do dalszych działań.

Skierowała się niespiesznie w stronę swojego jedynego znajomego, który urodził się i wychował w Kapitolu. Seneca Crane uśmiechnął się szeroko, gdy tylko do niego podeszła.

\- Zrobiłaś na wszystkich niesamowite wrażenie. – powiedział, gdy tylko się ze sobą przywitali. – Jeszcze trochę, a z pewnością przyćmisz dzisiaj gwiazdę Cato.

\- Taki mam właśnie zamiar. – Elana z uśmiechem wzięła od kelnera kieliszek z szampanem, po czym upiła z niego dwa nieduże łyki.

\- Zaskakujący koniec Igrzysk, nie sądzisz? – spytał się jej po chwili milczenia. – Wszyscy spodziewali się, że wygra ta para z Dwunastki. Nawet ja im kibicowałem. Byłem szczerze zszokowany, gdy to Cato okazał się zwycięzcą.

\- Nie ty jeden przeżyłeś wtedy niezły szok. – odparła Elana. – Do ostatnich sekund kibicowałam Katniss. Gdy zginęła, aż mną wstrząsnęło. Nie spodziewałam się takiego obrotu wydarzeń.

\- O wilku mowa. – mruknął nagle Seneca. Zerknął nieco w bok, tuż ponad ramieniem Elany, po czym uśmiechnął się nieznacznie. – Obiekt naszych rozmów właśnie nadchodzi. Chyba chce cię lepiej poznać.

 _A ja jego._ – pomyślała Elana. Nie wypowiedziała jednak tego na głos. Zamiast tego obróciła się lekko w bok, tak że gdy Cato podszedł do niej, ta już obserwowała go z uwagą, czekając na jego pierwszy ruch.

\- Wspaniałe wejście. – pogratulował jej Cato. Elana uśmiechnęła się kątem ust, rozbawiona wyraźnie sposobem, w jaki chłopak zdecydował się rozpocząć z nią rozmowę. – Twoja suknia wygląda niemalże tak pięknie jak ty.

Tym razem elana z trudem pohamowała cichy śmiech. Zerknęła szybko na Senecę, którego mina wskazywała, że sam powstrzymuje się od podobnej rzeczy. Zaraz potem obróciła się jednak z powrotem w stronę Cato, starając się przy tym zachować stoicki spokój.

 _Och, mój drogi._ – pomyślała, uśmiechając się łagodnie, chcąc dzięki temu udać, że przypadł jej do gustu ten banalny komplement. – _Jeszcze trochę tak posłódź, to może zdołam uwierzyć w to, że masz na myśli to, co mówisz._

\- Jestem Cato. – powiedział po chwili, widząc, że Elana wydaje się być nim wciąż zainteresowana. – Cato Fredegar.

\- Wiem, kim jesteś. – odparła automatycznie dziewczyna. Nie zamierzała udawać jednej z tych podrajcowanych jego obecnością dziewcząt, które wzdychały teraz do niego po kątach tej sali, obserwując go skrycie i chichocząc, gdy tylko choćby obrócił się w ich stronę. – To na twoją cześć urządzono ten bal. Gratuluję wygranej. – dodała po chwili, gdy tylko dostrzegła w jasnych oczach chłopaka błysk niepewności. Nie mogła pozwolić na to, aby uznał ją za kompletnie niedostępną. Jej plan tego nie zakładał.

\- Dziękuję. – odpowiedział chłopak. – Starałem się, jak tylko mogłem, żeby przynieść chlubę swojemu dystryktowi.

W jego spojrzeniu szybko dostrzegła, że nie do końca wierzył w to, co mówił. Dobrze zatem dostrzegła wtedy to, co stało się na arenie. Cato wciąż miał trudności z uwierzeniem w to, że naprawdę wygrał.

\- Jestem Elana. – powiedziała nagle, wyciągając rękę do nastolatka. Cato spojrzał się na nią, lekko zdezorientowany. – To o to właśnie zapewne chciałeś się mnie zapytać, czyż nie? O moje imię. Nie wiedziałeś tylko, jak przejść płynnie do tego pytania.

\- Miło mi. – chłopak uśmiechnął się lekko. Już po samej jego posturze Elana dostrzegła, że nieco się rozluźnił. Poprzez zwykłe podanie mu swojego imienia wiele zrobiła. – Jakim cudem nie spotkałem cię wcześniej, przed Igrzyskami?

\- To bardzo proste. – odparła nastolatka, uśmiechając się promiennie. – Nie jestem stąd.

 _A teraz się, gościu, zastanawiaj, co miałam przez to na myśli._ Elana z zadowoleniem obserwowała, jak Cato marszczy brwi, nie rozumiejąc tego jednego, prostego zdania. Czekając na jego odpowiedź przypomniała sobie, jak zareagował Finnick, gdy po raz pierwszy usłyszał o Hessii. Jego reakcja była nieco inna, ale równie interesująca.

\- Skąd zatem jesteś? – spytał się Cato, wciąż mocno zdezorientowany. – Na pewno nie jesteś triumfatorką żadnych poprzednich Igrzysk. Od razu bym cię skojarzył, gdyby tak było.

\- Odpowiedź na to pytanie jest bardzo, ale to bardzo prosta. – powiedziała Elana. – Pochodzę z innego kraju. Z Hessii, dokładniej ujmując.

\- Hessia? Nigdy o czymś takim nie słyszałem. – nastolatka westchnęła przeciągle, gdy Cato wciąż nie wydawał się wierzyć w to, że naprawdę pochodzi ona z innej części świata.

 _Snow zdecydowanie za mało mówi swoim obywatelom. Wydaje mu się, że pomoże mu to trzymać ich w ryzach, ale to błąd. To katastrofalny błąd. To dlatego ludzie się buntują – bo nic im się nie mówi. I powoli ta przytłaczająca świadomość zaczyna do nich docierać._

Gdy tylko tu przyjechała, Snow początkowo prosił ją, aby nic nikomu nie mówiła o tym, skąd pochodzi. Elana jednak od razu się na to nie zgodziła – nie zamierzała zaczynać swojej wizyty w Kapitolu od okłamywania ludzi na temat podstawowych rzeczy na własny temat.

\- To kraj na innym kontynencie. – wyjaśniła mu spokojnym głosem. Nie zamierzała czepiać się go o brak wiedzy na temat czegoś, o czym Snow nigdy się nie wypowiedział. Elana nie zamierzała się jednak powstrzymywać przed rozpowiadaniem, skąd naprawdę pochodzi. Skoro mieszkańcy Hessii mieli prawo wiedzieć o istnieniu Panem i Kapitolu, to mieszkańcy tego kraju mieli prawo do tego samego. Nikt nie mógł im tego zabronić, nawet Snow. – Również powstał po wojnie, tak jak Panem.

Cato nie dopytywał się o nic więcej. Elana dostrzegła jednak w jego oczach błysk zainteresowania. Uśmiechnęła się nieznacznie, widząc to. Być może jednak źle go oceniała. Teraz, gdy już poznała go osobiście, nie wydawał się jej takim „zakutym łbem", za jakiego go początkowo brała. Powoli zaczynała się do niego przekonywać.

\- Ach, tu jesteście! – znajomy głos dziadka skutecznie wyrwał ją z zamyślenia. Elana obróciła się w stronę nadchodzącego mężczyzny i uśmiechnęła się, gdy ten stanął tuż przy niej. – Cato, jak się czujesz? – spytał się nagle nastolatka. Elana zmarszczyła nieznacznie brwi, zdziwiona tak znaczną zmianą w zachowaniu Snowa. Domyśliła się jednak szybko, że tylko grał; nie zależało mu tak naprawdę na Cato. Zwyczajnie udawał dobrego gospodarza, aby nieco ocieplić swój wizerunek w oczach młodego zwycięzcy Igrzysk.

\- Dobrze. Nawet bardzo dobrze. – Elana dostrzegła, że Cato na moment zerknął w jej stronę. Nie uszło to uwadze Snowa, który wydał się tym faktem niezmiernie zadowolony. Nie okazał tego co prawda otwarcie, ale dziewczyna od razu wyłapała to po subtelnej zmianie jego podejścia do Cato.

\- A jak podoba ci się bal na twoją cześć?

\- Jest niesamowity. – odpowiedział nastolatek. – Nigdy w życiu czegoś takiego nie doświadczyłem. Niezmiernie panu dziękuję za wszystko, prezydencie Snow.

Elana uśmiechnęła się w tym momencie nieznacznie, odwracając na moment głowę w bok, tak aby żaden z nich tego nie dostrzegł.

 _Dobrze sobie radzisz, młody. Nie jesteś wcale tak głupi, jak wielu obecnych tutaj uważa. Być może jednak zdołasz wyjść z tej gry zwycięsko._

\- Jest bardzo piękna, nie sądzisz? – dobiegło ją nagle pytanie Snowa. Elana obróciła się szybko, aby dostrzec, że dziadek przyglądał się jej z małym uśmiechem malującym się na jego wąskich wargach. Dziewczyna, lekko zdezorientowana, zerknęła przelotnie na Cato.

 _Czy on miał na myśli mnie?_ – pomyślała, przenosząc spojrzenie z powrotem na dziadka. – _Czy on naprawdę próbuje grać z Cato aż tak otwarcie i bezpardonowo? To w ogóle nie jest do niego podobne._

Nic nie odpowiedziała na to. W milczeniu zaczekała na odpowiedź stojącego naprzeciwko niej nastolatka.

Cato, podobnie jak Elana, wyglądał na dość mocno zbitego z tropu tym bezpośrednim pytaniem. Widząc jednak, że Snow nie zamierza odpuścić, zdecydował się w końcu odpowiedzieć na zadane mu pytanie.

\- Tak, jest. – przyznał. Elana w tym czasie uważnie go obserwowała, próbując wyczytać z tonu jego głosu i mowy ciała, czy faktycznie mówi prawdę, czy tylko próbuje się podlizać Snowowi. – Jest tu zdecydowanie najpiękniejsza ze wszystkich gości.

Elana nic nie mogła poradzić na to, co stało się zaraz potem. Zarumieniła się nieznacznie, pozytywnie dotknięta tym komplementem.

 _Nie kłamie._ – uświadomiła sobie, wciąż obserwując Cato. – _Naprawdę ma to na myśli. Nie kłamie. Naprawdę uważa, że jestem tu najpiękniejsza._

Snow tymczasem uśmiechnął się lekko na te słowa. Zerknął jeszcze przelotnie na Elanę, aby upewnić się, że dziewczyna wciąż będzie grała tak, jak jej przykazał. Gdy nie dostrzegł u niej żadnego zawahania, przeszedł do następnego, decydującego ataku.

\- To dobrze, że uważasz, że jest ona taka piękna. – powiedział. – Ja również uważam, że moja wnuczka jest niesamowicie urodziwa.

 _I na tym skończy się twój doskonały plan, dziadku._ – Elana przymknęła na moment powieki, z trudem powstrzymując się od cichego syknięcia. – _Nie wmówisz mi, że to była moja wina. To ty spowodowałeś, że ten chłopak zaraz nam stąd zwieje._

Cato stał jak wryty, zdumiony i zszokowany tym, czego się właśnie dowiedział. Jego spojrzenie powoli przeniosło się na osobę Elany. Dziewczyna milczała, dzielnie patrząc mu się prosto w oczy.

 _Właśnie wszystko zrujnowałeś._ – pomyślała. Była teraz niezmiernie zła na Snowa za to, co zrobił. A już tak dobrze im szło. – _Właśnie uświadomiłeś mu, że podrywał wnuczkę prezydenta Kapitolu i całego Panemu. Gratulacje, dziadku. Teraz już nigdy go nie zdobędziesz. Świetna robota, nie ma co._


	4. Eliksir Złamanych Umysłów

**Rozdział czwarty: Eliksir Złamanych Umysłów**

* * *

 _Muszę to jakoś obrócić. Muszę – po prostu muszę. Ten wariat chyba zrobił to specjalnie, jak mamę kocham. Zrobił to specjalnie po to, żeby zobaczyć, jak z tego wybrnę. Chory, porąbany manipulant._

\- Tak naprawdę… – zaczęła Elana, zachowując przez cały ten czas stoicki spokój. Zerknęła tylko jeszcze przelotnie na Snowa, dyskretnie rzucając mu karcące spojrzenie, nim nie obróciła się z powrotem w stronę Cato. – To jestem wnuczką młodszego brata prezydenta Snowa, który obecnie sprawuje władzę w Hessii.

\- Będzie sprawował te rządy tylko do końca tego roku, moja droga. – przypomniał jej Snow. Elana skrzywiła się nieznacznie. Miała ochotę ubić tego człowieka. Specjalnie próbował jeszcze bardziej onieśmielić Cato. Jak na złość utrudniał jej zdobycie go. – Wraz z nastaniem nowego roku rządy przejmą twoi rodzice, Marion i Claudius. Nie zapominaj o tym.

\- Nie zapominam, _dziadku._ – Elana położyła nacisk na to ostatnie słowo, przenosząc spojrzenie na moment na dziadka. – Ale jak na razie to _twój_ brat wciąż jest prezydentem Hessii. Wolałam, żeby Cato znał obecną sytuację polityczną mojego kraju, a nie to, co dopiero będzie miało miejsce za kilka ładnych miesięcy.

Elana zerknęła następnie na Cato. Tak jak się obawiała, po dowiedzeniu się, kim naprawdę była, chłopak momentalnie się wycofał i zdystansował w stosunku do niej. Dziewczyna przeklinała teraz swojego dziadka wszystkimi obelgami, na jakie tylko była w stanie wpaść.

 _I po jaką cholerę kazałeś mi go uwodzić, człowieku? Nie dość, że w ogóle do tego nie doszłam, to jeszcze go ode mnie teraz odsuwasz. Co ty właściwie kombinujesz, szalony staruchu?_

Chwilę później podszedł do nich Seneca. Od razu dostrzegł, że Elana jest nienaturalnie spięta, i że powodem tego z pewnością nie jest Cato. Gdy tylko to dostrzegł, zdecydował się nieco pomóc jej w tej sytuacji.

\- Cato, kilka osób chciałoby cię poznać. – powiedział do chłopaka, ujmując go za ramię. – Wielu z nich to twoi sponsorzy, bez których nie przetrwałbyś na arenie i nie wygrał Igrzysk. Chodź, poznasz ich.

Cato zrobił dokładnie to, o co go poproszono. Nim jednak nie odszedł wraz z Senecą, spojrzał się jeszcze raz w stronę Elany. Dziewczyna dostrzegła, że chłopak był wyraźnie rozerwany pomiędzy dwoma stronami. Z jednej strony wciąż chciał ją lepiej poznać, z drugiej strony jednak wolał się już z nią nie zadawać, zważywszy na to, że była członkinią rodziny Snowa.

\- Wspaniała robota, dziadku. – syknęła, gdy tylko Cato zniknął w tłumie świętujących. – Czy ty w ogóle pomyślałeś, zanim się odezwałeś? Kompletnie wszystko zrujnowałeś.

\- Nic podobnego. – Elana spojrzała się z niedowierzaniem na Snowa. Mężczyzna był nienaturalnie spokojny. Zaniepokoiło ją to dość mocno. Znała to spojrzenie aż zbyt dobrze. Snow coś kombinował; i to coś nie do końca dobrego. Momentalnie pożałowała, że zgodziła się mu pomóc. Teraz zaczęła się obawiać, że Snow za moment zmieni ją w jednego ze swoich pionków, nic dla niego nie znaczących. – Chociaż muszę przyznać, że liczyłem na nieco inną reakcję z jego strony. Po dowiedzeniu się, kim jesteś, nie powinien się speszyć i chcieć stąd uciec. Powinien to zignorować. Ba, ta wiadomość powinna go jeszcze bardziej nakręcić na zbliżenie się do ciebie.

\- Być może to wszystko przez Igrzyska. – zauważyła słusznie Elana. – Odcisnęły na nim zbyt duże piętno. Chłopak woli być teraz rozważniejszy i ostrożniejszy, niż wcześniej. Zaczyna już rozumieć twoją grę i wie, że musi bardziej uważać, jeśli chce przetrwać.

 _I dzięki temu, jak na ironię, jeszcze bardziej u mnie sobie zapulsował._ – dodała w myślach zaraz potem. – _W końcu zaczął myśleć._

\- Tak, masz rację. – przyznał Snow. – To niezwykle niefortunne. Utrudni nam to znacząco dalszą część planu.

\- Co ty właściwie dzisiaj chciałeś osiągnąć, co? – spytała się Elana dość opryskliwym tonem głosu. Wciąż była zła na Snowa za to, że wszystkiego dokładnie nie przemyślał. _Dziadek Drusus nigdy by do czegoś takiego nie dopuścił. Może i jest łagodniejszy niż jego starszy brat, ale jest zdecydowanie mądrzejszy od niego. Z pewnością by to przewidział._ – Liczyłeś, że co niby się stanie?

\- Że Cato od razu ci ulegnie. – Elana aż wydała z siebie zduszony okrzyk zdumienia, gdy to usłyszała. _Tak, miałam rację. Dziadek Drusus nigdy nie wpadłby na tak kretyński pomysł. Nie wspominając już o tym, że nigdy, ale to przenigdy nie byłby aż tak bezpośredni. Dopiero teraz widzę, dlaczego mama kazała mi na niego uważać. Snow jest najnormalniej w świecie stuknięty. I skrajnie nieobliczalny._

Dziewczyna nie zamierzała ukrywać swojego zdegustowania faktem, że Snow w ogóle śmiał o czymś takim pomyśleć. Skrzywiła się z niesmakiem, po czym pokręciła z niedowierzaniem głową.

\- To ohydne. – powiedziała. – I do tego zdecydowanie za wcześnie. Nie wspominając już o tym, że skoro planowałeś coś takiego już dzisiaj, to powinieneś mnie o tym uprzedzić. – Elana zamilkła na moment, aby wziąć dwa długie, głębokie wdechy. Zaraz potem jednak powróciła do swojego wywodu. – Cato na to nie pójdzie; na pewno nie dzisiaj. Nie po tym, czego się dowiedział. Powinieneś sobie doskonale zdawać z tego sprawę.

\- Niekoniecznie. – Snow wciąż wydawał się być utwierdzony w przekonaniu, że wszystko pójdzie po jego myśli. – Możemy użyć czegoś, aby go odpowiednio pobudzić.

Elana przez moment nie załapała, o co Snowowi chodziło. Gdy jednak w końcu pojęła sens i znaczenie tych słów, na jej twarzy momentalnie wymalował się obraz czystego przerażenia.

\- Chyba sobie ze mnie żartujesz. – wyszeptała, wyraźnie porażona. – _Narkotyk?_ _Ten_ narkotyk? Czyś ty już do reszty oszalał, człowieku? Nie możesz tego zrobić! Nigdy! To amoralne!

\- To zwykły afrodyzjak. – odparł Snow. – Nie otumani go i sprawi, że nasz plan zadziała.

\- Chyba raczej chciałeś powiedzieć: „twój plan". Bo mój plan nigdy nie zakładałby podania komuś narkotyku, przez który jego libido wzrosłoby kilkakrotnie i musiałby się z kimś przespać, żeby zniwelować jego działanie. Masz chyba świadomość tego, że przez cały czas działania tego cholerstwa osoba jest w pełni świadoma swoich czynów, prawda? – spytała się nagle. – Ten pomysł jest nie tylko bezmyślny, ale też i amoralny. Ale to już mówiłam. – dodała po chwili. Obróciła się następnie przodem w stronę zebranych na parkiecie ludzi. Oddychała ciężko i z trudem. Była wyraźnie wzbudzona tym, co Snow właśnie zaproponował. Fakt, była skłonna pomóc mu w wielu jego planach i manipulacjach. Ale na coś takiego nigdy nie zamierzała pójść. To była zdecydowanie najgorsza rzecz, na jaką dotychczas mógł wpaść Snow – a Elana wliczała w tę listę również zmuszanie byłych zwycięzców Igrzysk do prostytucji. – Jeśli ktokolwiek by się dowiedział o czymś takim, całe Panem by się przeciwko tobie zbuntowało. Jeśli _Cato_ odkryje, co mu zrobiłeś, znienawidzi cię do reszty, i jak nic ruszy przeciwko tobie i całemu Kapitolowi. – To nie był główny argument, jakiego Elana użyłaby w dyskusji na ten temat, ale wiedziała, że jest to argument, który najszybciej przemówi prezydentowi do rozumu. – A chcesz przecież uniknąć rebelii; nie rozpętywać ją.

Snow tylko uśmiechnął się na te słowa, ku jej jeszcze większej irytacji i zdenerwowaniu. _Nic pewnie nie zrozumiał z tego, co właśnie mu powiedziałam. Władza za mocno uderzyła mu do głowy. Uważa mnie za małe, niedoświadczone dziecko. Nigdy mnie nie posłucha. Udaje, że uważa mnie za równą sobie, ale to tylko pozory. Okłamuje mnie, tak samo jak wszystkich innych._

\- Nie zrobi tego, jeśli będziemy mieli na niego coś, czym będzie można go łatwo zastraszyć. – powiedział. Elana parsknęła gorzkim śmiechem, słysząc to.

\- Wspaniały pomysł. – odparła, ani trochę nie ukrywając sarkazmu, jakim teraz wręcz kipiała. – Niby czym chciałbyś go zastraszyć, _dziadku_?

Uśmiech Snowa poszerzył się nieznacznie. Elana poczuła zimny dreszcz, jaki przebiegł jej po kręgosłupie. Znała ten uśmiech aż za dobrze. Nie wróżył nic dobrego.

\- Tobą. – odpowiedział. Nastolatka zmarszczyła brwi, zdezorientowana. _Mną? Że co? O czym on znowu bredzi?_

Elana zaczęła intensywnie rozmyślać nad znaczeniem słów Snowa. Wyraźnie miał wobec niej jakiś plan. Tylko jaki? I czego dokładnie od niej chciał?

W końcu jednak wszystko zaczęła łączyć w jedną, logiczną całość. Spojrzała się na Snowa, mrużąc groźnie oczy.

\- Nigdy w życiu. – warknęła, czując narastający w sobie gniew. – Nie pójdę z nim do łóżka. Nie dzisiaj. Nie jutro. Nawet nie za tydzień. Nie jestem jakąś prostytutką.

\- Oczywiście, że nią nie jesteś. – Snow zaśmiał się cicho. – Ale obawiam się, że nie będziesz miała wyboru, moja droga. – spojrzenie Snowa przeniosło się na moment na kieliszek z szampanem, który Elana trzymała.

Dziewczyna podążyła za jego spojrzeniem. Powoli poczuła, jak krew mrozi jej się w żyłach. Zamknęła na moment oczy, nie mogąc uwierzyć w to, co właśnie sobie uświadomiła.

 _Nie. Nie, nie, nie. Nie, nie, nie. Tylko nie to. Proszę, tylko nie to. To nie może być prawda. To prostu nie może być prawda. Nie._

\- Ty potworze. – wycedziła przez zaciśnięte zęby. Spojrzała się na Snowa z nienawiścią, zaciskając palce na kieliszku. – Mi też podałeś ten narkotyk.

\- Niestety, to była wysoka cena. – Snow wreszcie przestał się uśmiechać. – Nie miałem innego wyjścia, moja droga. Musiałem mieć stuprocentową pewność, że ty również się z tego nie wycofasz.

Elana oddychała ciężko i nierówno. Czuła, jak z nerwów zaczyna kręcić się jej w głowie.

 _Za kilkanaście minut narkotyk zacznie działać._ – uświadomiła sobie. Starała się kontrolować swój oddech, ale przychodziło jej to z coraz większą trudnością. Panika powoli zaczynała przejmować nad nią kontrolę. – _Za kilkanaście minut poczuję nieopisane pożądanie, które będę musiała zaspokoić, żeby przeżyć. Snow to wiedział. Wiedział, co robi, gdy mi to dał. Zrobił to jednak mimo to. Skazał mnie na los gorszy od śmierci. I z pewnością dopilnuje on, że gdy narkotyk zacznie działać, to w moim pobliżu będzie tylko Cato. I że on również będzie pod jego wpływem._ – dziewczyna wypuściła z ust powietrze. Kąciki oczu piekły ją od łez, jakie się w nich zbierały. – _Nienawidzę go._ – pomyślała nagle, opierając się kurczowo o najbliższą kolumnę. Snow wciąż stał przy niej, niewzruszony i nienaturalnie opanowany, jak zawsze. – _Nienawidzę go. Jeśli to przetrwam… Bóg mi świadkiem, sprawię, że pożałuje on tego, co zrobił. Zniszczę go. Zniszczę go, choćby to miała być ostatnia rzecz, jaką zrobię._


	5. Noc do zapamiętania

**Rozdział piąty: Noc do zapamiętania**

* * *

Elana przeczuwała, że nie zdoła wydostać się stąd cało. Mimo to zdecydowała się podjąć choć jedną próbę ocalenia siebie, nim nie będzie na to za późno.

Odeszła szybkim krokiem od Snowa, ignorując to, że zaraz potem zawołał ją, przykazując jej, aby została na miejscu. Chciała znaleźć kogoś, kto mógłby jej teraz pomóc. Przede wszystkim szukała spojrzeniem Finnicka. Był jej jedynym przyjacielem w tym pokręconym, chorym świecie. Wiedziała, że tylko jemu ufała na tyle, aby poprosić go o pomoc w tak delikatnej sprawie.

Szukała go uparcie po całej sali, ale bez większych skutków. Czuła jednocześnie, jak narkotyk powoli zaczyna działać. W głowie kręciło jej się, a puls przyspieszył do prawie stu uderzeń na minutę. Elana wiedziała, że wkrótce poczuje się jeszcze gorzej.

A potem pojawią się „właściwe" symptomy. Dziewczyna zadrżała na całym ciele na samą myśl o nich.

 _Muszę znaleźć Finnicka. Muszę go znaleźć. Tylko on może mi teraz pomóc._

Przez moment wydało jej się, że go widzi. Już skierowała się w jego stronę, ale w połowie drogi dostrzegła, że to jednak nie jest on – to był tylko kolejny Kapitolińczyk, odrobinę tylko przypominający Finnicka.

W pewnej chwili poczuła na ramieniu czyjś dotyk. Obróciła się szybko w miejscu, modląc się w myślach o to, aby ową osobą okazał się Finnick, lub w ostateczności Seneca. Zawiodła się jednak niesamowicie. Zamiast któregoś z jej znajomych stał obok niej jeden ze strażników Snowa.

 _Już po mnie. Snow już nie da mi nigdzie uciec. Już po mnie._ Elana spróbowała się jeszcze wyrwać strażnikowi, ale ten był dla niej za silny. Dyskretnie odciągnął ją na bok, tak żeby nikt nie zwrócił na nich uwagi, i skierował się wraz z nią w stronę bocznego korytarza.

Narkotyk coraz mocniej ograniczał jej zdolności. Głowa bolała ją niemiłosiernie, a nogi miała jak z waty. Gdy strażnik popchnął ją przed siebie, ta nieomal nie upadła. W ostatniej chwili złapała się metalowej poręczy przymocowanej mniej więcej w połowie ściany.

Nagle pomieszczenie drgnęło i ruszyło do góry. Elana przez moment wystraszyła się, że narkotyk, który jej podano, był zmieszany dodatkowo z jakimiś halucynogenami. Dlatego też odetchnęła z ulgą, gdy uświadomiła sobie, że po prostu wepchnięto ją do windy.

Ulga szybko jednak zniknęła. Zastąpił ją strach, gdy tylko dostrzegła, że nie jest tu sama.

Cato stał po przeciwległej stronie windy. Miał zamknięte oczy i opierał się plecami o ścianę. Oddychał ciężko i nierówno. Po jego zachowaniu Elana od razu zrozumiała, co się z nim dzieje.

On też znajdował się pod wpływem tego samego narkotyku.

\- Coś… coś mi chyba dali. – wymamrotał w końcu Cato. Był nienaturalnie blady, a jego czoło pokrywały małe krople potu. – Strasznie dziwnie się czuję.

\- Narkotyk, który ci podano razem z napojem, już zaczął działać. – Elana sama czuła, że specyfik wyrządza coraz większe szkody w jej organizmie. Musiała jednak przekazać Cato wszystko, co o tym wiedziała. W przeciwnym razie chłopak nie będzie miał wkrótce pojęcia, co ze sobą zrobić, gdy narkotyk całkowicie przejmie nad nim kontrolę. – Zaczęło się od zawrotów i bólów głowy. Skończy się na tym, że nasze libida zwiększą się kilkakrotnie. Rzucimy się wtedy na siebie jak oszalałe króliki, i równie zawzięcie zaczniemy się do siebie dobierać.

Cato zamarł, zdumiony słowami dziewczyny.

\- Tobie… tobie też to podano? – spytał się. Elana tylko przytaknęła nikłym skinieniem głowy, jęcząc przy tym cicho. Nie czuła tak potężnego bólu od dnia, w którym doznała otwartego złamania nogi. A i nawet tamten ból w porównaniu z tym wydawał się dziewczynie zdecydowanie silniejszy i trudniejszy do wytrzymania. – To… tu chodzi o ten dziwny narkotyk-afrodyzjak? Ten… Eliksir Złamanych Umysłów, tak? Tak to się nazywa?

\- Tak, dokładnie tak. – Elana zmarszczyła nieznacznie brwi w dezorientacji. – Skąd o nim słyszałeś?

\- Jedna z naszych dawnych zwyciężczyń kiedyś o nim wspomniała podczas swojej rozmowy z jedną z bliskich znajomych. Podsłuchiwałem ich wtedy zza przymkniętych drzwi sali ćwiczeń. Mówiła, że podano jej to parę razy, bo nie chciała się z kimś przespać. I że po podaniu tego wciąż niby nad sobą panowała, ale żeby przeżyć, musiała z kimś odbyć stosunek, inaczej by umarła. – Cato zamilkł na moment i zaczął analizować w myślach to, co właśnie powiedział. – Nas też to czeka, prawda? Albo się ze sobą prześpimy, albo umrzemy?

Elana nie odpowiedziała mu od razu. Przyglądała się wskazówce nad drzwiami windy. Właśnie zatrzymała się przy ostatniej pozycji – symbolu penthouse'u, w którym Elana się zatrzymała na czas pobytu w Kapitolu.

\- Niekoniecznie. – odparła w końcu. – Jest jeszcze jedna szansa. Przywiozłam ze sobą z Hessii coś, co być może nam ocali życia.

\- Co dokładnie masz na myśli? – Gdy tylko winda się zatrzymała, Cato wyszedł z niej zaraz za Elaną. Bez wahania ruszył za dziewczyną w nadziei, że naprawdę posiada ona remedium na narkotyk, jaki im podano. – Posiadasz odtrutkę na to?

\- Można to tak nazwać. – Elana oparła się nagle o ścianę, gdy poczuła potężny zawrót głowy. Zatrzymała się na moment, żeby wziąć kilka głębokich wdechów. Cato w tym czasie zatrzymał się i stanął tuż obok niej, cierpliwie czekając na to, aż dziewczyna nie otrząśnie się ze stanu otępienia, w jaki właśnie wpadła. – Jestem skrajnie podejrzliwa i zapobiegawcza, zdecydowałam się więc zabrać tu ze sobą całą apteczkę wypełnioną najróżniejszymi odtrutkami na wszelkiego rodzaju trucizny, narkotyki i odurzacze. Nie ufam tutejszym medykom. – dodała po chwili. – W ogóle praktycznie nikomu tu nie ufam. A biorąc pod uwagę sytuację, w jakiej się znaleźliśmy, była to właściwa decyzja. Szkoda tylko, że nie na wiele się zdała.

\- Kto nam to zrobił? – spytał się nagle Cato. – Kto chce na tym zyskać? I co chce zyskać?

Elana spojrzała się na niego pobłażliwie, pomimo tego, że chwilami ledwie była w stanie cokolwiek dostrzec.

\- A jak myślisz, geniuszu? – odpowiedziała mu pytaniem na pytanie. – _Snow._ Mój cholerny „dziadek". Jak on mógł mi to zrobić? – dodała nagle Elana. Zamknęła na moment powieki i westchnęła przeciągle. – Zdradzić mnie w taki sposób… nigdy mu tego nie daruję.

Cato nic nie odpowiedział. Przyglądał się tylko Elanie, nie wiedząc, jak zareagować na to wszystko. Pomimo otępienia współczuł tej dziewczynie. Aż do dzisiaj żył w przeświadczeniu, że ludziom w Kapitolu nie zagraża żadne niebezpieczeństwo ze strony Snowa. Teraz jednak wiedział, że to nieprawda. Nikt nie był bezpieczny, nawet jego własna wnuczka.

\- Chodź. – Elana skinęła na Cato, odsuwając się od ściany i robiąc pierwszy krok przed siebie. – Wciąż istnieje spora szansa, że zdołamy zażyć odtrutkę na czas, i nie trzeba będzie nic innego robić.

\- Być może powinniśmy zachować odpowiedni dystans pomiędzy sobą. – zaproponował nagle Cato. – Sama powiedziałaś, że już niedługo nie będziemy mogli panować nad swoimi żądzami.

\- Owszem, ale odsuwanie się od siebie nie wchodzi w grę. – odparła Elana. – Ten narkotyk można usunąć z organizmu tylko poprzez zażycie odpowiedniej ilości odtrutki, lub poprzez stosunek płciowy. W „naturalnym" przypadku neutralizują go endorfiny, jakie wytwarzane są podczas stosunku i jego kulminacji. Niestety, nie działa on tylko na libido. – dodała po chwili. – Jednym z jego głównych składników specyficzna trucizna, która powoduje spore zniszczenia w organizmie, jeśli zignoruje się kolejne symptomy odurzenia. Im dłużej toksyna pozostaje w organizmie, tym więcej szkód w nim wyrządza. Nie wspomnę tu już nawet o…

Elana nie zdążyła skończyć swojej myśli. W tej samej chwili została gwałtownie popchnięta na ścianę przez Cato. W pierwszej chwili dziewczyna pomyślała, że być może chłopak traci przytomność, i zwyczajnie mdleje. Te wątpliwości rozwiały się jednak bardzo szybko, gdy chwilę później chłopak, wciąż w pełni sił, przygwoździł ją swoim ciałem do ściany i pocałował ją.

 _Narkotyk zaczął działać._ – zdążyła jeszcze pomyśleć, próbując jednocześnie odepchnąć od siebie Cato. – _Muszę z tym walczyć. Muszę. Snow nie może wygrać. Muszę walczyć…_

 _Poddaj się._ – odezwał się nagle drugi głos w jej głowie. – _Poddaj się. Odpręż się i uwolnij się. Wykorzystaj sytuację. On ci się podoba. Wiesz o tym._

Narkotyk w ciele Elany również zaczął działać swoje. Dziewczyna starała się zachować trzeźwość umysłu. Nie było to jednak łatwe. Każdy dotyk Cato, każdy jego pocałunek sprawiał, że Elana coraz bardziej traciła nad sobą kontrolę. Wkrótce, kierowana rosnącym pożądaniem wywołanym afrodyzjakiem, zapomniała o własnych ideach i morałach, i przysunęła się blisko Cato, całując go i obejmując.

Elana kompletnie zatraciła się w tej chwili. Zaczęła powoli powracać powoli do rzeczywistości, gdy jakiś czas później wyczuła dotykiem, że Cato próbuje podciągnąć do góry dół jej sukni. Materiał był jednak za ciężki, przez co chłopak miał z tym spore problemy.

To jednak wystarczyło, aby Elana odzyskała nad sobą z powrotem kontrolę. Odepchnęła od siebie Cato jednym ruchem, a gdy ten spróbował podejść do niej, dziewczyna wystawiła przed siebie ostrzegawczo ręce.

\- Kontroluj się. – zdołała wymamrotać, wciąż oszołomiona po tym, co właśnie zrobili. – Musimy chociaż spróbować wziąć te odtrutki i zobaczyć, czy coś zdziałają.

Chwiejnym krokiem skierowała się w stronę salonu. Gdy w końcu tam dotarła, upadła na kolana tuż obok szerokiej sofy, po czym wyciągnęła spod niej nieduże, metalowe pudełko.

 _Proszę, bądźcie tam._ – pomyślała, przymykając na moment powieki. – _Niech wszystko się jednak ułoży, proszę._

Myśli o Cato stawały się coraz wyraźniejsze. Elana, mimo że walczyła z tym zawzięcie, zaczynała sobie coraz częściej wyobrażać siebie z nim, do reszty pogrążonych w miłosnych igraszkach aż do samego rana.

Elana potrząsnęła gwałtownie głową, próbując w ten sposób odsunąć te myśli od siebie.

 _Weź się w garść, kobieto. Jesteś silniejsza od tego._

Jednym pewnym ruchem otworzyła pudełko. Zaraz potem z jej ust wydobył się głośny jęk zawodu i bólu.

Fiolek tam nie było. I to nie tylko tych z odtrutką na narkotyk. Nie było tu niczego. Snow musiał tu być. Musiał znaleźć ten schowek i kompletnie go oczyścić. Z pewnością zrobił to, żeby upewnić się, że Elana i Cato nie będą mieli innego wyjścia, jak przespać się ze sobą. Na samą tę myśl dziewczyna poczuła, jak zalewa ją ogromna fala gorąca. Była tak wściekła na mężczyznę, że nie była tego nawet w stanie opisać słowami. Gdyby tylko mogła, to urwałaby mu głowę gołymi rękoma.

\- Co się stało? – spytał się Cato. Z ciężkim westchnieniem upadł na kolana tuż obok Elany. – Gdzie jest ta odtrutka?

\- Nie ma jej. – wyszeptała Elana. Zdołała jakimś trudem powstrzymać łzy gniewu i upokorzenia. Nie była jednak w stanie powstrzymać drżenia swojego ciała. – I nie mamy czasu na przygotowanie ich. – dodała, gdy Cato już otwierał usta, aby zadać kolejne pytanie. – Fakt, jestem w stanie je zrobić, ale nie mamy wystarczająco czasu na to. Narkotyk jest w naszych organizmach od co najmniej pół godziny, może nawet dłużej. Za jakieś kolejne pół godziny zacznie siać pierwsze poważne spustoszenia w naszych organizmach, jeśli się go do tej pory nie pozbędziemy.

\- No to… co mamy zrobić? – wydusił Cato ostatkiem sił.

Elana zamknęła na moment powieki. Nie chciała o tym myśleć, i z całą pewnością nie chciała wypowiadać tych słów na głos. Nie miała jednak innego wyjścia. _Oboje_ nie mieli już żadnego innego wyjścia. Znaleźli się w pułapce. Pułapce, którą zastawił na nich Snow.

 _Świetnie._ – pomyślała z przekąsem, zaciskając z wściekłości zęby. – _Proszę bardzo, niech będzie tak, jak on tego chce. Proszę, kurna, bardzo. Skoro Snow chce działać w ten sposób, to proszę bardzo. Mam nadzieję, że tego zboczonego psychopatę ucieszy seks-taśma z własną wnuczką w roli głównej"._

Gdy Elana otworzyła ponownie oczy, wiedziała już, co musi zrobić.

Odwróciła się w stronę Cato i pocałowała go mocno, w ogóle się nie wahając. Jej reakcja zadziałała natychmiast. Cato, kierowany niepohamowanym pragnieniem wywołanym przez afrodyzjak, od razu odpowiedział na jej pocałunek, kompletnie się w nim zatracając. Przysunął ją blisko siebie, jednocześnie sięgając za nią, aby rozpiąć tył jej sukni.

 _Boże najdroższy, co ja wyczyniam? Dlaczego to robię?_ Elana pomyślała, że mogłaby przecież spróbować zadzwonić do apartamentowca, który właśnie przyjmował wszystkich zwycięzców poprzednich igrzysk. Być może tam zastałaby Finnicka. Wyjaśniłaby mu, co się dzieje, i poprosiła o pomoc. Finnick na pewno przyszedłby jej na ratunek. I byłoby po sprawie.

 _Ale co z Cato? Kto pomógłby jemu?_

Ta jedna myśl nawróciła Elanę na właściwy tor. Zrozumiała, że byli teraz od siebie uzależnieni. Jedno nie przetrwa bez drugiego.

Dziewczyna niezdarnie zrzuciła z siebie suknię, po czym jednym ruchem rozerwała białą koszulę, jaką Cato miał na sobie. Chłopak, nie przerywając pocałunków, popchnął Elanę na podłogę.

 _Niech się dzieje, co ma się dziać. Jestem gotowa na wszystko._


	6. Zbuntowane serce

**Rozdział szósty: Zbuntowane serce**

* * *

 _Matko droga, co ja zrobiłam?_

Elana nie spała całą noc. Była zmęczona, niewyspana i cała w nerwach.

Pamiętała wszystko z tej nocy. Pamiętała, jak bardzo nie chciała tego robić. Pamiętała, jak nie znalazła antidotum, przez co nie miała innego wyjścia, jak przespać się z Cato.

Elana zadrżała i objęła się ramionami. Była pewna, że te wspomnienia będą prześladowały ją jeszcze przez długi czas.

Cato w żaden sposób jej nie skrzywdził. To, co ją gorszyło do reszty, to fakt, że to jej własny dziadek to zaaranżował. Że był gotów poniżyć ją w taki sposób, byle tylko mieć „to coś" na chłopaka. Elana nienawidziła go za to niezmiernie. Czuła się wykorzystana. Miała ochotę udać się do Snowa i już teraz wszystko mu wygarnąć. Wiedziała jednak, że taki bezpośredni atak wcale go nie osłabi, a tylko dodatkowo go umocni. Musiała pozostać silna, aby nie stracić nic w jego oczach. Musiał uznać ją za „godną", jeśli dalej chciała zgrywać tu rolę jego potencjalnej następczyni – bez względu na to, jak wiele złego ten człowiek uczynił jej w ciągu zaledwie jednej nocy.

Cato przez większość czasu znajdował się pod wpływem narkotyku. Wiedział, co robił, ale nie rozumiał, dlaczego to robi. Ta wiedza przyszła do niego, gdy było już po wszystkim. Elana wciąż pamiętała wyraz jego twarzy, gdy zrozumiał, co się stało, i co właśnie zrobił.

 _\- Przepraszam. – wyszeptał wtedy, wciąż przerażony tym wszystkim. – Przepraszam._

 _\- Nic się nie stało. – Elana ogarnęła się szybko i zakryła szerokim i wielowarstwowym dołem sukni, jaka obok nich leżała. – Nie mieliśmy innego wyjścia. Tylko w ten sposób mogliśmy się pozbyć toksyny z naszych organizmów. I tylko w ten sposób mogliśmy to powstrzymać._

Zaraz potem Cato został zabrany przez strażników, z pewnością wysłanych tu przez Snowa. Elana nawet nie zaprotestowała – potrzebowała samotności. I była pewna, że Cato będzie potrzebował tego samego, żeby jakoś po tym wszystkim do siebie dojść.

\- Przestań to roztrząsać. – powiedziała sobie, siedząc skulona na materacu łóżka. – Nic na to nie poradzisz. Musisz o tym zapomnieć.

Ale nie mogła. Jej myśli powróciły do osoby Cato. Elana była pewna, że chłopak nie będzie po tym wszystkim chciał jej widzieć. I że będzie przekonany, że mimo wszystko miała ona z tym duży związek. Zapomni z pewnością o tym, że i ona została otruta narkotykiem, tak jak on – będzie uważał, że zrobiła to specjalnie, aby wyjść na kolejną ofiarę spisku Snowa.

Dziewczyna poprawiła niezgrabnie rękaw koszuli piżamy. Zeskoczyła z łóżka, po czym udała się do kuchni, nieuczesana i ubrana w wymiętą, byle jak założoną piżamę. Zrobiła sobie mocną kawę i od razu udała się do łazienki, nie czekając na to, aż jej napój wystygnie. Tam nalała sobie do małego kubka chłodnej wody z kranu, po czym otworzyła szafkę nad zlewem i wyjęła z niej opakowanie tabletek „po".

 _Lepiej dmuchać na zimne._ Elana połknęła tabletkę i popiła ją dwoma haustami wody. Wylała resztkę wody do zlewu i wyszła z łazienki, ocierając przy tym usta rękawem.

\- Boże drogi, wyglądasz jak siedem nieszczęść. – Głos Finnicka sprawił, że Elana zamarła w miejscu. Otworzyła szeroko oczy, zaskoczona jego widokiem.

\- Finnick. – wyszeptała, wciąż zszokowana.

Finnick przyjrzał się jej uważnie. Nie musiał nic mówić. Ona też nie musiała. Od razu zrozumiał, że stało się coś niedobrego.

\- Chodź. – Finnick ujął delikatnie Elanę za ramię, po czym poprowadził ją w stronę salonu. – Twoją kawę już tam przeniosłem. Opowiedz mi, co się stało.

Elana usiadła ostrożnie na sofie. Wzięła kilka głębokich wdechów, nim się nie odezwała. Aż do ostatniej sekundy nie była pewna, czy będzie w stanie zdać mu relację z tego, co miało miejsce zaledwie parę godzin temu.

\- Snow chciał użyć Cato do osiągnięcia swojego kolejnego celu. – zaczęła cichym, niepewnym głosem. – Chce mieć wszystkich zwycięzców Igrzysk bliżej siebie. Chce mieć ich tutaj, w Kapitolu. Ale do tego potrzebowałby dobrej wymówki. Czegoś, co sprawiłoby, że naprawdę miałby ku temu powód, bez wyjścia na szalonego dyktatora, który nikomu nie ufa.

\- Co on zrobił? – Finnick wiedział, że Elana odciąga nieuchronne. Z własnego doświadczenia wiedział, że lepiej czasami wyznać to, co leży na sercu szybko, niż męczyć się z tym samemu. – Co ci kazał zrobić?

\- Technicznie rzecz biorąc nic nie kazał mi zrobić. – odparła Elana. – Chodzi raczej o to, do czego zostałam… zmuszona.

Finnick przez długi czas nic nie odpowiadał. Wpatrywał się tylko w nastolatkę szeroko otwartymi oczami, kompletnie porażony.

\- Nie. – wymamrotał w końcu. Elana skutecznie unikała jego spojrzenia, wpatrując się uparcie w jeden punkt na horyzoncie za oknem. – Nie. Powiedz mi, że on tego nie zrobił.

\- Zrobił. – odpowiedziała dziewczyna. – Podał mi i Cato Eliksir Złamanych Umysłów. Nie mieliśmy innego wyjścia. Wszystkie moje odtrutki zniknęły, a ciebie nie mogłam nigdzie znaleźć.

\- Boże drogi. – Finnick opadł ociężale na oparcie sofy. – Wiedziałem, że ten psychol jest gotów do praktycznie wszystkiego, ale… naprawdę? Naprawdę pozwolił on prostytuować własną wnuczkę?

Elana momentalnie skrzywiła się, słysząc to stwierdzenie.

\- Najwyraźniej tak w wydaniu prezydenta Snowa wygląda okazywanie miłości. – odparła z wyraźną ironią w głosie.

Finnick parsknął na to gorzkim śmiechem, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową.

\- Jeśli tak w jego wydaniu wygląda miłość, to ja w takim razie jestem jego ulubionym wnuczkiem.

Elana uśmiechnęła się słabo na te słowa. Finnickowi udało się ją na chwilę rozbawić, ale wciąż czuła się źle. Minie jeszcze sporo czasu, nim w pełni nie dojdzie do siebie.

\- Powinnaś poskarżyć się swoim rodzicom. – powiedział nagle młody mężczyzna. Elana zerknęła na niego z uwagą, ale nic nie odpowiedziała. Cierpliwie czekała, aż Finnick nie rozwinie bardziej swojej myśli. – Powinnaś jak najszybciej opowiedzieć im, co tu się wyprawia. Być może oni zdołają to w jakiś sposób powstrzymać.

\- Szczerze w to wątpię. – odpowiedziała Elana. – Dopóki żyje mój dziadek, Drusus, sprawuje on realną władzę w Hessii. Wspiera swojego starszego brata w każdej, nawet najmniejszej sprawie. Do tego Snow z pewnością nagadał już im innych bzdur na mój temat. Gdybym skontaktowała się ze swoją rodziną, to uwierzyłby on prędzej w wersję swojego despotycznego brata, niż w wersję swojej drogiej wnuczki. A i nawet jeśli Snow jeszcze im nic nie powiedział, to i tak w razie potrzeby wymyśli odpowiednią, wiarygodną historyjkę, żeby skoligować ją z moją własną, gdybym zdecydowała się wystąpić przeciwko niemu. Jedyne, co mi teraz pozostaje, to trzymać język za zębami i czekać na najbardziej odpowiednią chwilę do rewanżu.

\- Skoro tak wygląda sytuacja… to ty i Cato musicie trzymać się razem. – zaproponował Finnick. – Znam sposób działania Snowa aż za dobrze. Może spróbować obrócić przeciwko tobie również Cato. Powinnaś w takiej sytuacji wtajemniczyć tego chłopaka we wszystko jak najszybciej. Niech wie, że stoicie na tym samym niepewnym gruncie, i że oboje zostaliście wykorzystani. Nie pozwól, aby Snow dobrał się do niego pierwszy.

\- To samo planowałam zrobić. – powiedziała Elana. – Chociaż powoli zaczynam się obawiać, że chyba jest na to za późno. Snow z pewnością wykorzystał moją niedyspozycję dzisiejszego ranka, aby nagadać kłamstw Cato.

\- Na pewno ten chłopak nie może być aż tak ślepy i łatwowierny. – odparł mężczyzna. – Ale… jeśli naprawdę się o to martwisz, to ja mogę spróbować z nim porozmawiać.

\- Naprawdę zrobiłbyś to? – Elana nie mogła wręcz uwierzyć w to, jak wspaniałego przyjaciela tu znalazła. Chwilami czuła się tak, jakby w ogóle na niego nie zasługiwała. Finnick był jedyną osobą w tym pokręconym świecie, która ją w pełni wspierała. Nawet Seneca Crane nie byłby w stanie dokonać tego, co Finnickowi przychodziło z naturalną łatwością.

\- Oczywiście. – odpowiedział Finnick takim tonem głosu, jakby to było coś oczywistego. – Pogadam z dzieciakiem i wytłumaczę mu w prostych słowach, co się stało. Jestem do tego byłym trybutem, tak jak on. I zwycięzcą Igrzysk. Cato o wiele szybciej posłucha kogoś takiego jak ja, niż jednego z agentów Snowa, czy nawet i jego samego. Dopilnuję, aby Cato stanął po twojej stronie. Powinniście się teraz trzymać razem, bez względu na wszystko.

\- Dziękuję. Za wszystko. – Elana ujęła dłonie Finnicka w swoje, uśmiechając się słabo. Finnick odpowiedział na jej uśmiech swoim własnym.

\- Zrobiłbym wszystko dla swojej najlepszej przyjaciółki. – odpowiedział, wciąż się uśmiechając. – Wrócę tu niedługo. – dodał po chwili, wstając powoli z sofy. – Porozmawiam z Cato i przyślę go tutaj, jeśli tylko będzie taka możliwość. A jeśli nie będzie mógł tu sam przyjść, ja ci wszystko przekażę. Musimy jednak działać szybko.

\- Rozumiem. Rozumiem wszystko. – Finnick pożegnał się z Elaną i skierował do wyjścia. Dziewczyna słyszała jednak bardzo dobrze, jak młody mężczyzna przez całą tę drogę mamrocze pod nosem soczyste przekleństwa w stronę prezydenta. Cała ta sytuacja niesamowicie go zdenerwowała, mimo że przez całą wizytę tutaj starał się zachować idealny wręcz spokój.

 _I znów zostałam sama._ Elana objęła kolana ramionami i obróciła się przodem w stronę szerokiego, wysokiego do samego sufitu okna. Obserwowała ze znużeniem panoramę Kapitolu, nie przywiązując jednak większej uwagi do tego, na co się przyglądała. Jej myśli wciąż krążyły wokół Cato, Snowa i całej tej chorej, pokręconej sytuacji.

Wiedziała, że prędzej czy później zyska swoją szansę na zemstę. Miała tylko nadzieję, że ta szansa zjawi się możliwie jak najszybciej. Nie była bowiem pewna, jak długo zdoła wytrzymać w obecności Snowa, udając obłaskawioną idiotkę. Wiedziała, że w końcu nie wytrzyma i coś mu zrobi.

I że gdy ta chwila nastanie, nikt i nic jej nie zdoła powstrzymać.


	7. Niepokorni

**Rozdział siódmy: Niepokorni**

* * *

 _Śledzą mnie i pilnują przez cały czas. Muszę uważać na wszystko, co robię i mówię._

\- Pierdzielony Snow. – syknęła Elana, opadając z ciężkim westchnieniem na poduszki leżące przy oparciu sofy. – Zawsze musi wszystko utrudniać.

Finnick zdołał się skontaktować z Cato. Przekazał mu wiadomość od Elany i zapewnił go, że dziewczyna nie miała nic wspólnego z sabotażem, w jakim oboje stali się ofiarami.

Musiała się z nim jakoś spotkać – po prostu musiała. Cato już za parę dni miał wyjechać z Kapitolu. Nie było wiadome, kiedy tu wróci – czy niedługo, jeśli Snow przekabaci swoje pomysły i wprowadzi je w życie, czy też dopiero za rok, na okres trwania kolejnych Igrzysk, tym razem już jako mentor kolejnego nieszczęsnego nastolatka, któremu przyjdzie walczyć na Arenie. Tak czy siak, miał tu na pewno wrócić – jako kolejna zabawka Kapitolu. Na samą tę myśl w Elanie aż się zagotowało.

 _Muszę jakoś zakończyć ten proceder. Muszę. Czas panowania Snowa musi dobiec końca._

Elana podejrzewała, że pobyt Cato w wiosce zwycięzców w jego ojczystym dystrykcie nie potrwa długo. Snow z pewnością zrobi wszystko, aby sprowadzić tu z powrotem nie tylko jego, ale również i pozostałych zwycięzców poprzednich Igrzysk. Elana nie była jeszcze pewna, co dokładnie Snow planuje, ale wiedziała jedno – że z pewnością nie będzie to nic dobrego.

Z nudów włączyła wiadomości. Miała ochotę choć na chwilę zapomnieć o tej sprawie. Niestety, nie miało jej to być dane.

… _Z naszych źródeł wynika, że mamy nową, słodką parę w Kapitolu!_ – zaszczebiotała prezenterka. Elana zmarszczyła swoje jasne brwi, wpatrując się z poirytowaniem w szeroki ekran telewizora. – _Według najnowszych plotek, jakie obiegły elitę Kapitolu, Elana Beran z królestwa Hessii oraz nasz najnowszy zwycięzca Igrzysk Głodowych, Cato Fredegar, umawiają się ze sobą! Doniesienia o tym, że są jakoby parą, pojawiły się po raz pierwszy tuż po Balu Zwycięzcy, na którym to Elana i Cato mieli się spotkać po raz pierwszy. Według naszego anonimowego źródła pomiędzy tą dwójką momentalnie zaiskrzyło. Prezydent Snow nie potwierdził ani nie zaprzeczył jeszcze tych doniesień, ale sądzimy, że…_

Elana nacisnęła z całej siły przycisk wyłączający telewizor. Warknęła gardłowo, jednocześnie wstając z sofy. Naprawdę miała dość tej sytuacji. Była pewna, że tym „anonimowym źródłem" był jeden z agentów Snowa, a być może nawet i sam Snow.

Elana nie zamierzała czekać na to, aż jej dziadek się tu zjawi. Zamierzała skonfrontować się z nim już teraz i wyjaśnić to wszystko. Chciała dokładnie wiedzieć, w co on sobie z nią pogrywa, jakie są jego plany, i do czego one zmierzają. Już była przy drzwiach, gdy nagle z drugiej strony rozległo się ciche pukanie.

 _Chyba zmieniam się w wieszczkę._ – pomyślała instynktownie, wpatrując się z zaskoczeniem w drzwi. – _To, albo ktoś ma bardzo, ale to bardzo zarąbiste wyczucie czasu._

Powoli podeszła do drzwi i otworzyła je. Zaraz potem rozchyliła usta z zaskoczenia, widząc przed sobą Cato.

\- A ty co tu robisz? – spytała się półgłosem, wpatrując się w chłopaka z niedowierzaniem. Rozejrzała się szybko wokół, szukając strażników, którzy powinni go pilnować. Początkowo ich nie dostrzegła – nie znajdowali się nigdzie w jego pobliżu. Dopiero po dobrych trzydziestu sekundach dostrzegła ich w końcu. Stali przy samym końcu korytarza, ostentacyjnie odwróceni do nich plecami. Elana w moment zorientowała się, że pewnie Snow przykazał im zachować odpowiedni dystans i ignorancję, ale jednocześnie przykazał im z pewnością, żeby szpiegować ją i Cato. – O co chodzi?

\- Po prostu mnie wpuść. – wyszeptał Cato. Zerknął szybko na strażników, ale ci wciąż stali odwróceni do nich tyłem. – To bardzo ważne.

\- No dobra. – Elana uchyliła szerzej drzwi, pozwalając chłopakowi wejść do środka. Przed zamknięciem ich za sobą zerknęła jeszcze jeden ostatni raz na strażników. Jeden z nich obrócił się na moment w ich stronę, ale nie zrobił nic poza tym. – To o czym chcesz ze mną porozmawiać? – spytała się Cato, gdy tylko zamknęła drzwi i obróciła się w jego stronę.

Nastolatek z miejsca wydał jej się spięty. Zerkał co jakiś czas na boki, jak gdyby oczekując jakiegoś ataku z zaskoczenia. Albo jakby rozważał, gdzie mogą być ukryte pluskwy.

 _Wiadomość Finnicka zdziałała cuda._ – uświadomiła sobie, z trudem powstrzymując triumfalny uśmiech. – _Cato chce ze mną współpracować. Boi się tylko zapewne tego, że ktoś nas podsłucha. Mądrze robi. Też bym na jego miejscu się tego obawiała. Cholera, wciąż się tego obawiam._

Nagle Cato podszedł do niej. Elana instynktownie cofnęła się pod ścianę, zdezorientowana jego działaniami. Już otwierała usta, żeby spytać się go, co też wyprawia. W tej samej chwili jednak Cato złapał ją, podniósł, oparł o ścianę i pocałował.

 _Co się dzieje?_ – zdołała jeszcze pomyśleć. Była kompletnie zdezorientowana i nie miała pojęcia, dlaczego i w jakim celu Cato to robi. Już miała zaprotestować i odepchnąć go od siebie, gdy chłopak sam przerwał pocałunek.

\- Wciąż mnie śledzą i pilnują. – wyszeptał najciszej, jak tylko był w stanie. Elana momentalnie zamarła – już wiedziała, dlaczego Cato tak się zachowywał. – Wszędzie zainstalowali pluskwy. Dzisiaj rano tylko w swojej sypialni znalazłem cztery. Śledzą każdy mój ruch.

 _Mówi i myśli dokładnie tak samo jak ja. Tak jak ja jest przerażony i zdezorientowany. Wreszcie zobaczył, jak brutalny ten świat jest. Teraz już wszystko rozumie. Zajrzał za kurtynę. I ani trochę mu się to nie podoba. Ani trochę mu się nie dziwię. Ten świat jest chory._

\- Postaw mnie. – powiedziała Elana. Cato spojrzał się na nią z dezorientacją. Obawiał się, że dziewczyna w ogóle nie przejęła się jego wcześniejszym wyznaniem. – No już! – dziewczyna syknęła ze zniecierpliwienia. – A teraz chodź za mną. – Elana poprowadziła Cato przez długi korytarz, przez salon, a potem przez następny korytarz, aż nie doszli do jej sypialni.

\- Co ty robisz… – Cato zdążył dokończyć swojego pytania. Elana pociągnęła go dalej, prosto do łazienki.

\- Prysznic. – dziewczyna wskazała skinieniem głowy na drugi koniec łazienki, gdzie znajdowała się ogromna kabina prysznicowa, otoczona matowym, nieprzezroczystym szkłem. – No dalej!

Cato zrobił dokładnie to, co Elana mu nakazała. Ku jego rosnącej dezorientacji, Elana zaraz potem weszła do środka za nim, po czym zamknęła za sobą drzwi kabiny. Następnie bez słowa podeszła do kranu i odkręciła go. Strumień gorącej wody niemalże poleciał na Cato. Chłopak w ostatniej chwili zdołał przed nim uskoczyć.

\- Co ty wyprawiasz? – spytał się, nie mogąc już dłużej tego wytrzymać.

\- Czy naprawdę sądzisz, że Snow nie zainstalował w moim mieszkaniu pluskw? – odparowała Elana, patrząc się z wyrzutem na Cato. Chłopak momentalnie zamilkł. W końcu zrozumiał, po co Elana go tu przyprowadziła. Tylko tutaj mogli w miarę bezpiecznie o wszystkim porozmawiać. – Kamer z pewnością tu nie zainstalował; sama to sprawdzałam. Ale pluskwy pewnie pochował tu i ówdzie. Tylko tutaj możemy porozmawiać na spokojnie. – dziewczyna oparła się o przeciwległą ścianę kabiny, stając zaledwie centymetry od strumienia wody. – Już możesz mówić. – dodała po chwili, gdy Cato wciąż milczał.

\- Wybacz za to, co wcześniej zrobiłem. – wymamrotał, wciąż nieco skołowany całą tą sytuacją. – Musiałem grać. Nie… nie wiedziałem, czy u ciebie też zainstalowali pluskwy.

\- To zrozumiałe. – odparła Elana z iście stoickim spokojem. – Po twojej reakcji i fakcie, że tu jesteś, mniemam, że Finnick z tobą rozmawiał. Mam rację? – Cato tylko przytaknął pojedynczym skinieniem głowy. – Dobrze… to dobrze. Ja też chcę cię przeprosić. – powiedziała zaraz potem. Unikała jego spojrzenia jak ognia. Wiedziała, że nie powinna go przepraszać za coś, czego nie była winną, ale wiedziała też, że Snow z pewnością nie zrobi tego. Jeśli zatem chciała znaleźć w Cato sojusznika w tej walce, to musiała go do siebie w pełni przekonać. – Za to, co Snow ci zrobił. Co… co nam obojgu zrobił. Przykro mi, że zostałeś wbrew woli wciągnięty w te jego chore gierki.

\- To nie twoja wina. – odpowiedział Cato. – Jesteś w tak samym stopniu ofiarą, jak ja. Być może nawet bardziej. – dopowiedział po chwili, odwracając na moment wzrok od dziewczyny. – Widziałem wtedy… w nocy, tuż przed tym… widziałem to w twoich oczach. Byłaś przerażona. – Elana w tej chwili westchnęła ciężko, ale nic nie powiedziała. Serce zabolało ją na samo wspomnienie tamtego wydarzenia, ale milczała. Pozwoliła Cato wylać wszystkie swoje emocje i wyrazić dokładnie to, co teraz czuł. – Ja… nie skrzywdziłem cię, prawda? Nic ci nie zrobiłem?

\- Nie. – powiedziała Elana cichym głosem. Wciąż nie patrzyła się w stronę Cato. Nie była jeszcze na to psychicznie gotowa; a przynajmniej nie w tej chwili. – Nic mi nie zrobiłeś.

\- Na pewno? – Cato dociekał dalej. – Nie kontrolowałem wtedy siebie ani trochę. Mogłem się zapędzić lub…

\- Uwierz mi, nic takiego nie miało miejsca. – Elana przerwała mu gwałtownie. W końcu odważyła się spojrzeć mu w oczy. Poczuła się minimalnie lepiej, czy zobaczyła w jego oczach ten sam strach, który gościł teraz i w niej samej. Przynajmniej wiedziała już teraz, że nie jest osamotniona. – Zapewniam cię, że mogło być o wiele gorzej. Ale nie było.

Na moment zapadła pomiędzy nimi niezręczna cisza. W końcu Cato zdecydował się ją przerwać.

\- Czy wiesz już, co chcesz zrobić z tą plotką? – spytał się cichym głosem. – Tą, która dotyczy ciebie i mnie?

\- Jeszcze dokładnie nie wiem, co z tym zrobię. – przyznała szczerze Elana. – Chociaż, gdyby to w pełni ode mnie zależało, to pociągnęłabym to o krok dalej. Snow liczy pewnie na to, że będę się wypierała tego związku, albo że będę próbowała to wszystko zatuszować. Ale sądzę, że trzeba obrócić to na naszą korzyść.

\- To znaczy? Jak to by dokładnie wyglądało?

\- Przyznalibyśmy się otwarcie do związku. – odpowiedziała Elana. – Nawet jeśli takowego nie ma między nami. Wtedy Snow nie mógłby już dalej nami manipulować w ten sposób. A ty przynajmniej na jakiś czas byłbyś bezpieczny. – dodała zaraz potem. – Snow chce doprowadzić do tego, żeby mieć zwycięzców Igrzysk jeszcze bliżej siebie. Gdybyśmy ujawnili ten związek, Snow pomyślałby, że gramy według jego zasad. Możliwe, że wymyśliłby sposób, żeby sprowadzić cię na stałe do Kapitolu. Nie miałby w sumie innego wyjścia. – tu Elana zaśmiała się gorzko, kręcąc z rozbawieniem głową. – Panem z pewnością żyje teraz tą plotką. Gdyby doszły ich wieści, że ich najnowszy zwycięzca nie może być z dziewczyną, którą kocha, lud by się wściekł. W samym Kapitolu z pewnością by zawrzało. Oni wręcz kochają takie sensacje. Zrobiliby wszystko, żebyśmy byli razem. A Snow musiałby się ich posłuchać. Tyran tyranem, ale ludu musi słuchać, szczególnie gdy ów lud jest wściekły. Nie mógłby przecież rozdzielić „najsłodszej pary roku".

Cato zaśmiał się cicho, słysząc to.

\- Prawdę mówiąc… nie miałbym nic przeciwko, żeby udawać twojego chłopaka. Szczególnie w tak słusznej sprawie. – powiedział, uśmiechając się przy tym szeroko. Elana, wbrew własnej woli, poczuła, jak powoli zaczyna się rumienić.

 _Nie powinnam tak na to reagować._ – pomyślała. – _Nie po tym, co oboje przeszliśmy. Nie mogę jednak zaprzeczyć, że coś między nami jest. Teraz to widzę. Jest jakaś chemia; mała, ale jest. Wcześniej nie zwracałam na to uwagi. Teraz jednak widzę, że źle go oceniałam. Wcale nie jest taki głupi i pozbawiony emocji, za jakiego go wcześniej brałam._

\- To dobrze. – odpowiedziała, gdy już była pewna, że żadne emocje jej nie zdradzą. – Jeśli naprawdę jesteś na coś takiego gotowy, to powinniśmy zacząć działać już od teraz. Gdy wyjdziesz z tego pomieszczenia, nie będziesz już singlem. Będziesz się musiał od tej pory zachowywać tak, jakbyś faktycznie się we mnie do reszty zadurzył. Nie możesz przestać grać nawet na chwilę. Snow ma w to wszystko uwierzyć. Nie może w razie czego nic podejrzewać. Nie może mieć na nas choćby jednego haka, którym mógłby nami w razie czego manipulować.

\- Jasne. Oczywiście. Wszystko rozumiem. – Cato pokiwał gorliwie głową.

Nagle dobiegł ich jakiś hałas dochodzący z salonu. Oboje od razu domyślili się, co jest grane.

\- To strażnicy. – wyszeptał chłopak, obracając się szybko w stronę Elany. – Co… co teraz robimy?

Elana myślała o tym tylko przez chwilę. Zaraz potem cały plan niemalże zilustrował się przed jej oczyma.

\- Ściągaj koszulę. – powiedziała, sama ściągając swoją bluzkę. – No już, dalej!

Cato posłusznie zrobił, co mu przykazano. Gdy tylko to zrobił, Elana wzięła od niego koszulę, zmięła ją, po czym rzuciła na podłogę prysznica, zaraz obok swojej bluzki, którą również tam porzuciła.

\- Teraz podejdź do mnie. – poleciła mu. Ujęła jego ramię i przysunęła go blisko siebie. Przesunęła je następnie na swoją talię i ułożyła je tak, że oplatało ją od tyłu. Razem z nim weszła pod bieżącą wodę. W pierwszej chwili zamknęła oczy, gdy ciepły strumień wody oblał jej twarz, ale dość szybko do niego przywykła. Przysunęła się do ściany i oparła o nią plecami. – Nawet na chwilę nie wychodź z roli. – przypomniała mu, patrząc mu się prosto w oczy. – Pamiętaj, od teraz udajemy parę. Snow musi we wszystko uwierzyć. Każda nasza reakcja musi wyglądać realistycznie. Zapamiętaj to koniecznie.

\- Zapamiętam. Zapamiętam na pewno. – odpowiedział Cato. Elana pokiwała nieznacznie głową, uśmiechając się przy tym słabo. Zaraz potem pociągnęła go w stronę, pochylając nad sobą, i pocałowała go. Cato od razu odpowiedział na ten pocałunek, obejmując ją jeszcze mocniej i przysuwając możliwie jeszcze bliżej siebie.

Elana kompletnie zatraciła się w tej chwili. Wiedziała, że nie powinna – miała grać, tak jak on, i tyle. To była jednak jedna z tych nielicznych chwil, kiedy mogła sobie odpuścić. I zamierzała to wykorzystać do ostatniej sekundy.

Gdy strażnicy weszli do środka zaledwie niecałą minutę później, Elana niechętnie przerwała pocałunek i odsunęła się od Cato tuż przed tym, jak mężczyźni wtargnęli do środka. Zabrali go od niej i wyciągnęli z pomieszczenia, po czym wyprowadzili bez słowa z mieszkania Elany. Gdy tylko ich kroki ucichły, Elana odwróciła się szybko i zakręciła wodę.

Dziewczyna złapała się po chwili na tym, że wciąż stoi w kabinie i dotyka opuszkami palców swoich ust. Jej myśli powędrowały do wspomnienia tego, co przed chwilą zaszło pomiędzy nią a Cato. Elana uśmiechnęła się lekko, rozmyślając o tym.

 _Nie obchodzi mnie to, czy udawał, czy nie. Było warto._ Elana wzięła jeden długi, głęboki wdech, po czym podjęła bluzkę z podłogi, wyżymała ją i wyszła z kabiny. Bluzkę wrzuciła do kosza na brudną bieliznę. Wzięła następnie ręcznik i wytarła się pobieżnie, nim nie wyszła z łazienki. Przeszła następnie przez sypialnię i weszła do garderoby, z której wyjęła suchą bluzkę. Ubrała się w nią i dopiero wtedy ruszyła w stronę salonu.

Nawet się nie wzdrygnęła, gdy go zobaczyła. Spodziewała się już od jakiegoś czasu, że będzie tu na nią czekał. Nie byłby sobą, gdyby nie śledził każdego jej kroku. Dlatego, gdy tylko go zauważyła, przystanęła, po czym uniosła dumnie głowę do góry i uśmiechnęła się łagodnie.

\- Dziadku. – powiedziała, wciąż się uśmiechając. Snow odpowiedział jej powoli nieco bardziej wymuszonym uśmiechem.

\- Elana. – odpowiedział Snow. – Chodź ze mną, moja droga. Musimy o czymś porozmawiać.


	8. Nowe prawo

**Rozdział ósmy: Nowe prawo**

* * *

Elana oparła się niepewnie o balustradę balkonu. Miała stąd idealny widok na cały ogród znajdujący się za rezydencją Snowa. Nie miała teraz jednak najmniejszej ochoty na podziwianie tych wspaniałych widoków. Jej dziadek wciąż stał obok niej, i wciąż miała przed sobą długą, trudną rozmowę z nim.

\- Bardzo szybko działasz, moja droga. – powiedział Snow, stając obok swojej wnuczki. Dziewczyna uparcie patrzyła się przed siebie, starając się niczego po sobie nie dać poznać. – Nie minęły dwadzieścia cztery godziny od waszego poznania, a Cato już całkowicie dał się owinąć wokół twojego palca. Nie jest w stanie wręcz się od ciebie oderwać. Miałaś szczęście. A może… to coś więcej. – Snow przesunął Elanę tak, aby ta musiała się spojrzeć na niego. Nastolatka dzielnie wytrzymała uważne spojrzenie Snowa i pozwoliła mu na to, aby spróbował odgadnąć, o czym ona myśli.

 _Nie złamiesz mnie. Nie jestem jedną z twoich marionetek. Niczego się ode mnie nie dowiesz. Niczego._

\- Sam przecież chciałeś, żeby pomiędzy mną i Cato zaiskrzyło. – odparła Elana, zachowując przy tym idealny spokój. – I tak się właśnie stało. Nie rozumiem, co ci się może w tym nie podobać. Tego właśnie przecież chciałeś. Teraz możesz ziścić wreszcie swój plan podporządkowania sobie wszystkich zwycięzców.

\- Nie przeczę, że ten fakt bardzo mi to ułatwia. – Snow zmarszczył nieznacznie brwi, gdy tylko to powiedział. – Ale wciąż czuję, że coś jest z tym nie tak.

\- Bo z miejsca wyczuwasz podstęp. – Elana doskonale wykorzystywała przeszłość mężczyzny, aby zdobyć jego zaufanie. Miała tę przewagę nad innymi rywalami Snowa, że była członkinią jego rodziny. – Spójrz prawdzie w oczy: Cato kompletnie został przeze mnie omotany. Wygraliśmy. Teraz możesz przeforsować swoje prawo i bez problemów udawać, że robisz to, aby twoja droga wnuczka mogła być ze swoim ukochanym.

Snow przyjrzał się podejrzliwie Elanie. Dziewczyna dzielnie wytrzymała to spojrzenie, nic nie dając po sobie poznać. Zachowywała się tak niewinnie, że w końcu Snow nie miał innego wyjścia, jak uwierzyć w jej słowa.

\- Masz rację. – przyznał w końcu, uśmiechając się słabo. – Teraz mam szansę zrealizować swój plan. Dzięki tobie. Jestem z ciebie niesamowicie dumny. – dodał po chwili. Podszedł nieco bliżej Elany i pogładził ją delikatnie po policzku. – Doskonale się spisałaś, kochana. Naprawdę doskonale.

Elana do samego końca pozostała w swojej roli. Skrzywiła się z odrazą dopiero wtedy, gdy Snow już odszedł od niej i kompletnie zniknął z jej pola widzenia.

 _Muszę to wytrzymać._ – powtórzyła sobie, biorąc głębokie wdechy. – _Jeszcze trochę. Muszę tylko jeszcze trochę wytrzymać. Gdy przeforsuje on to prawo, Cato tu trafi. Inni też tu trafią. Wtedy ruszę do kontrataku. Snow nawet się nie zorientuje, co poszło nie tak._

\- Przestań obgryzać te paznokcie. To niezdrowe.

\- Odczep się. – syknęła Elana do Finnicka. Już od prawie godziny siedzieli przed telewizorem w jej salonie i czekali na blok wiadomości. Snow miał dzisiaj ogłosić ważną wiadomość mieszkańcom Kapitolu. Nastolatka była pewna, że chodzić będzie właśnie o to nowe prawo. Od kilku dni praktycznie go nie widywała – ciągle był czymś zajęty.

\- No wreszcie! – zawołał nagle Finnick. Elana szybko odwróciła spojrzenie w stronę ekranu i aż wydała z siebie zduszony okrzyk triumfu. Blok wiadomości wreszcie się zaczął.

 _\- Nim nie przejdziemy do głównego bloku wiadomości, chcemy przekazać wam ważny komunikat od naszego prezydenta Snowa._ – zaanonsował Claudius Templesmith. Zaraz potem jego twarz zniknęła na moment z ekranu, aby zaraz potem zostać zastąpiona przez oblicze Snowa.

\- Zaczyna się. – mruknął Finnick, prostując się na szerokiej sofie. Elana zrobiła to samo, pochylając się dodatkowo nieco do przodu, aby lepiej wszystko słyszeć.

\- _Drodzy rodacy._ – zaczął Snow. Elana stłumiła ironiczne prychnięcie, jakie chciało się z niej wyrwać, gdy tylko to usłyszała. – _Od kilku dni w Kapitolu chodzą plotki na temat związku mojej wnuczki, Elany Beran, i tegorocznego zwycięzcy Igrzysk Głodowych, Cato_ _Fredegara_ _. Chciałem na samym początku to wszystko otwarcie potwierdzić. Przyznaję, że z początku podchodziłem do tego dość sceptycznie, ale ostatecznie podjąłem decyzję, aby tego nie ignorować. To, co ich połączyło, jest jedyne w swoim rodzaju. To niesłychane, że ludzie wciąż potrafią znaleźć prawdziwą miłość, nawet w tak trudnych czasach, i w tak trudnych sytuacjach._

Elana pokręciła w tym momencie z rozbawieniem głową. Snow ewidentnie mydlił publice oczy – mówił tak, aby ich dodatkowo nakręcić.

\- _Niestety, świat, w którym żyjemy, rządzi się żelaznymi zasadami._ – kontynuował swoją wypowiedź Snow. – _Cato wciąż pozostaje rezydentem Dystryktu Drugiego. Moja droga wnuczka zdała sobie z tego faktu sprawę. Byłem pewien, że pogodzi się z tym rozstaniem dość łatwo. I choć twierdzi ona, że tak właśnie jest, widzę wyraźnie, jak bardzo ją to nadchodzące rozstanie boli. Jak boli to ich oboje._

\- Matko boska, on z tego robi istny panel plotkarski. – mruknęła Elana, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową. – Jeszcze trochę, a zacznie dyskutować z Templesmithem na temat ostatnich trendów modowych.

\- Chce pewnie w ten sposób przybliżyć do siebie publikę. Sprawdzić, aby zaczęli wam współczuć. – zauważył Finnick.

\- Och, w to ja akurat nie wątpię. – odparła Elana. – Do tego właśnie dąży. Pytanie tylko, jakim cudem zdoła przejść od skomlenia o złamanym serduszku jego wnusi do poważnej polityki.

\- _Przez długi czas rozmyślałem nad tym, jak można temu zaradzić. Nie od dzisiaj wiadome nam jest, że zwycięzcy Igrzysk stają się idolami wielu_ _Kapitolińczyków_ _. Chcielibyśmy móc ich widywać na ulicach na co dzień, móc z nimi częściej przebywać… mieć ich jak najbliżej siebie._ – Elana w tym momencie nachyliła się tak bardzo w stronę ekranu, że niemalże spadła z sofy.

 _To się dzieje. Zaraz to powie. Zaraz przejdzie do sedna sprawy. To się naprawdę dzieje._

\- _To, co zamierzam zrobić, ma posłużyć nie tylko szczęściu mojej wnuczki. Chcę, aby każdy z was na tym zyskał. Dlatego też zdecydowałem się zmienić prawa dotyczące zakwaterowania zwycięzców Igrzysk. W zachodniej części Kapitolu znajduje się nieduża dzielnica, opuszczona jakiś czas temu na skutek pożaru. W ciągu następnego miesiąca rozpoczną się prace mające na celu odbudowanie budynków w owej części naszej stolicy. Po zakończeniu prac wszyscy dotychczasowi zwycięzcy Igrzysk zostaną przetransportowani tam, aby móc zaznać życia w Kapitolu._

\- Na razie nie jest w sumie tak źle. – powiedział Finnick, uśmiechając się słabo. – Dzielnica, znając życie, pewnie będzie non stop patrolowana, ale to i tak nieźle.

\- Poczekaj… – Elana podniosła dłoń, uciszając tym chłopaka. – On jeszcze nie skończył. Nie chwal dnia przed zachodem słońca. Jeszcze może coś palnąć.

\- _Życie w Kapitolu nie jest jednak takie proste._ – ciągnął dalej Snow. – _Obawiam się, że wielu zwycięzców może mieć trudności z zaaklimatyzowaniem się. Będzie się to z pewnością wiązało z trudnościami w znalezieniu źródła dochodu. To wciąż jednak pozostaną nasi faworyci. –_ dodał nagle. Elana zmarszczyła brwi i z nerwów zaczęła zaciskać i rozwierać dłoń. – _Kochamy ich i chcemy dla nich jak najlepiej. Zwracam się zatem do was z prośbą o pomoc im. Gdy już tu do nas przybędą, aby szukać lepszego życia, chciałbym, aby każdy z nich zyskał własnego sponsora. Kogoś, kto w zamian za zwykłe dotrzymanie mu towarzystwa wesprze ich finansowo i pomoże im odnaleźć się w tym nowym dla nich świecie. Tyle tylko od was oczekuję._

Elana nie musiała już więcej tego słuchać. Dowiedziała się już wystarczająco dużo z tej przesłodzonej przemowy z ewidentnym drugim dnem.

\- Co jest? – Finnick od razu dostrzegł, że Elana spochmurniała. – Coś powiedział? Co wyłapałaś?

\- To wszystko tylko zasłona dymna. – wymamrotała, patrząc się tępo przed siebie. Dopiero teraz zaczęła rozumieć, w co wpakowała tych wszystkich biednych ludzi. – Od początku wiedziałam, że chce ich mieć blisko siebie, aby stłumić potencjalną rebelię, jaka może mieć miejsce w Dystryktach, ale… to jest istne bestialstwo. To wręcz ociera się o niewolnictwo.

\- O czym ty mówisz? – Finnick wciąż wydawał się nie rozumieć tego, co Elana już w pełni pojęła.

\- Ta dzielnica, to ciepłe powitanie, ta pomoc dla was… to wszystko tylko puste słowa. – Elana odwróciła się przodem do Finnicka i spojrzała się mu prosto w oczy. Chciała, aby wreszcie to zrozumiał. – Wiesz bardzo dobrze, jak ten świat wygląda. Snow wykorzystuje cię już od lat. Wiesz, jak to wygląda „od kuchni". Tyle że aż do teraz tylko nieliczni z was byli do czegoś takiego zmuszani. – Elana westchnęła ciężko, nim nie dokończyła swojej myśli. – Gdy Snow sprowadzi tu wszystkich zwycięzców, będzie miał nad nimi pełną kontrolę. Każdy z nich zyska sponsora, który będzie wymagał od nich czegoś w zamian. Nie zdziwiłabym się, gdyby jeszcze przed przyjazdem zwycięzców zaczął już pierwsze licytacje, kto kogo dostanie w pierwszej kolejności. Finnick, zrozum. – tu Elana wręcz nim potrząsnęła. – On chce was wszystkich _sprzedać._ Zrobić z was swoich własnych niewolników. Każdego z was. Co do jednego.

\- O Boże. – Finnick wreszcie wszystko zrozumiał. Otworzył szeroko oczy z przerażenia, po czym zaczął ciężej oddychać. – Annie… moja Annie… Boże drogi…

\- Finnick… hej, Finnick, posłuchaj mnie! – dziewczyna skutecznie wyrwała przyjaciela ze stanu otępienia, potrząsając nim ponownie i zmuszając go, aby znów się na nią spojrzał. – Nie dopuszczę do tego, aby coś jej się stało. Aby coś tobie się stało. Jeśli Snow faktycznie coś takiego planuje, znajdę wam kogoś, kto was wykupi, nim jakiś dewiant to zrobi. Cholera! Sama was wykupię, jeśli nikogo w porę nie znajdę. – widząc, że Finnick jest bliski popłakania się, Elana złapała go i szybko przyciągnęła do siebie. Przytuliła go i niemalże od razu poczuła, jak chłopak obejmuje ją i wtula się w nią mocno, drżąc przy tym na całym ciele. – Prędzej zginę, niż dopuszczę do tego, aby stała się wam jakakolwiek krzywda. Dopóki tu jestem, nikt was nie skrzywdzi. Nikt już nikogo nie skrzywdzi. _Nikt_.


	9. Wybawienie

**Rozdział dziewiąty: Wybawienie**

* * *

Obawy Elany sprawdziły się – nie minęły dwadzieścia cztery godziny od ogłoszenia tej nieszczęsnej wiadomości, a Snow już zaczął planować potencjalną licytację zwycięzców.

Dziewczyna dowiedziała się tego przez czysty przypadek, przechodząc późnym popołudniem obok pokoju jednego z gości mieszkającego piętro niżej od niej, bankiera przyjaźniącego się od lat z prezydentem Snowem.

\- … Już mam ją załatwioną. – usłyszała, gdy przechodziła obok drzwi mieszkania mężczyzny. Były lekko uchylone, dzięki czemu wszystko można było lepiej usłyszeć. Elana automatycznie zatrzymała się i przysunęła nieco bliżej, przysłuchując się tej rozmowie z rosnącym napięciem. – Ja dostanę Cashmere, a ty weźmiesz sobie jej braciszka, Glossa. Będziemy mogli sobie z nimi robić, co tylko nam się żywnie spodoba.

Elana, gdy to usłyszała, poczuła się tak, jakby krew w jej żyłach zmieniła się w lód. Wzdrygnęła się lekko na samą myśl o tym, co ci dwaj dewianci mogliby zrobić owej dwójce zwycięzców, po czym z powrotem skupiła się na podsłuchiwaniu ich niepokojącej rozmowy.

\- Wiesz już, kto zgarnie Finnicka? – spytał się drugi mężczyzna przebywający w pokoju.

\- Trudno powiedzieć. – odpowiedział mu jego towarzysz. – Jest cholernie popularny. Jak już przyjdzie do licytacji, z pewnością pojawi się na niego ogrom chętnych.

 _To jest jeszcze gorsze, niż sobie wyobrażałam._ – Elana odsunęła się od drzwi najciszej, jak tylko była w stanie, po czym ruszyła w przeciwną stronę, w kierunku znajdujących się na drugim końcu wind. – _To będzie istna rzeź niewiniątek. Muszę szybko znaleźć odpowiednie osoby, które dadzą radę wykupić moich przyjaciół. Sama nie dam rady tego wszystkiego ogarnąć. Snow na pewno na to nie pozwoli._

Elana była pewna, że jeśli chodzi o Cato, to mogła być o niego spokojna. Snow nie był idiotą – nawet bez jej starań dopilnowałby, żeby chłopak trafił właśnie do niej. W przeciwnym razie wkurzyłby sporą część mieszkańców Kapitolu, którzy w ciągu ostatnich dni żyli „zakazanym romansem" Elany i Cato.

 _Ale co z Annie i Finnickiem? Kto ich uratuje?_

Pierwszy do głowy przyszedł jej Seneca Crane. Teoretycznie ona i obecny organizator Igrzysk przyjaźnili się. W praktyce jednak Seneca nie był zbyt dobrym kandydatem do podjęcia się takiej misji. Był zbyt zależny od Snowa – mógł być przez to łatwo przekupiony. Wystarczyłaby jedna groźba ze strony prezydenta, i Crane od razu by ją zdradził. Nie… to musiał być ktoś inny. Ktoś, kto nie będzie się bał sprzeciwić się temu despocie.

Po wjechaniu na swoje piętro Elana od razu ruszyła w stronę swojej garderoby. Za pół godziny miała spotkać się z Finnickiem – razem mieli opracować jakiś plan działania.

Gdy tylko weszła do środka, złapała pierwszą lepszą suknię z własnej kolekcji. W dalszym ciągu nie zamierzała chodzić w czymkolwiek, co kojarzyło jej się z modą Kapitolu. Zdecydowanie bardziej wolała długie do ziemi suknie z Hessii, inspirowane baśniami i modą rodem ze świata fantasy.

 _Nie powinnam teraz myśleć o takich pierdołach._ – pomyślała, zdejmując jednocześnie suknię z wieszaka. Tak jak większość jej sukni, była ona długa do ziemi, zwiewna i wielowarstwowa. Była w głębokim odcieniu ciemnoniebieskiego koloru, z fioletowymi akcentami na niektórych falbanach, na dolnej części gorsetu oraz na imitującym skrzydło motyla dodatku na rękawie sukni. Dziewczyna szybko zrzuciła z siebie biało-szary kombinezon, w jaki wcześniej była ubrana, i czym prędzej założyła na siebie suknię. Uczesała następnie długie za pas włosy w luźny kok, poprawiła nieco makijaż, po czym, w pełni gotowa, ruszyła w stronę wyjścia.

Finnick już tam na nią czekał. Gdy tylko zobaczył ją w jej nowym stroju, aż zagwizdał cicho z wrażenia.

\- Naprawdę musisz nas kiedyś zabrać do swojej ojczyzny. – powiedział jej, gdy ta wyszła z mieszkania i zamknęła je za sobą. – Wasza moda jest o niebo lepsza od naszej.

\- Bo my nie wymyślamy pseudo-futurystycznych wdzianek, tylko czerpiemy inspirację z bajek i powieści. – odpowiedziała mu Elana. – Świat jest wystarczająco porąbany, więc tworzenie przygnębiających ciuchów tylko by to pogorszyło. No, a poza tym fajnie jest czasem poczuć się jak baśniowa księżniczka. – dodała na koniec, uśmiechając się przy tym rozbrajająco. – Dobra… to gdzie dokładnie idziemy? – spytała się go zaraz potem. – Z kim się dokładnie mamy spotkać?

\- Wszystkiego dowiesz się na miejscu. – Finnick delikatnie ujął ją za ramię, po czym poprowadził ją w stronę wind.

Elana nie dopytywała się dalej – wiedziała aż za dobrze, dlaczego tak robią. W tym budynku było zbyt wielu szpiegów Snowa.

Z wydostaniem się z rezydencji nie było żadnych problemów. Nikt ich nie zatrzymał, nikt nie próbował wypytywać się ich, gdzie się udają. Dopiero przy portierni na samym parterze Elana zatrzymała się na moment, żeby przekazać pracującej przy niej kobiecie, że wychodzi na parę godzin, ale wróci przed kolacją.

\- Całkiem sprawnie nam poszło. – stwierdził Finnick, gdy już wyszli na zewnątrz. – Ale nie ma co się cieszyć. Pewnikiem pójdą za nami jacyś szpiedzy Snowa.

\- Możliwe. – przyznała Elana. – Ale raczej to się nie stanie. – dodała zaraz potem. – Bądź co bądź Snow wie, że nie jestem w ciemię bita. Od razu bym się zorientowała, że ktoś nas śledzi, i od razu bym na to zareagowała. Nie jestem jedną z jego kapitolińskich wtyk, które może sobie do woli manipulować. Nie pośle nikogo za nami. – stwierdziła na sam koniec. – Za bardzo boi się do tego, że czymś takim wywołałby istną wojnę pomiędzy nami.

Więcej o tym już nie rozmawiali. Finnick zaprowadził ją do jednej z najbogatszych dzielnic Kapitolu, usytuowanej stosunkowo niedaleko rezydencji prezydenta. Elana mimowolnie zaczęła się zastanawiać, kogo też tutaj mają spotkać. Nie przypominała sobie jakoś, żeby w tej części miasta miała jakichś znajomych. Seneca mieszkał w innej dzielnicy, równie bogatej, ale znajdującej się po drugiej stronie centrum miasta. Stąd znała tylko paru członków kapitolińskiej elity – i żadnej z tych osób nie darzyła sympatią.

\- Do kogo my właściwie idziemy teraz, co? – spytała się Finnicka po chwili milczenia.

\- Zaraz zobaczysz. – odpowiedział jej wymijająco. Wyglądał na zadowolonego, zupełnie jakby już teraz wiedział, że wszystko im się uda.

Po kilku minutach spaceru zbliżyli się do dość dużej, dwupiętrowej willi. Ogrodzona była wysokim, ponad trzymetrowym murem.

Finnick zaprowadził ją pod samą bramę. Otworzyła się od razu – zupełnie jak gdyby właściciel posiadłości oczekiwał już ich przybycia od jakiegoś czasu.

 _Kto tutaj mieszka?_ – dziwiła się dalej Elana. Nie była ostatnio na bieżąco z wszelkimi nowinkami ze świata Kapitolu. Za bardzo pochłonęły ją problemy związane ze zwycięzcami Igrzysk i chorymi grami jej dziadka. Domyślała się jednak, że to musiał być ktoś „nowy", kto dopiero niedawno wkroczył do wielkiego świata Kapitolu. Z doświadczenia wiedziała bowiem, że „starzy wyjadacze" na pewno nie staliby się ich sojusznikami.

Niepewnie przeszła przez bramę i ruszyła za Finnickiem w stronę drzwi frontowych domu. Po chwili zobaczyła, że ktoś wychodzi stamtąd w ich stronę.

Nie rozpoznała go w pierwszej chwili – prawie w ogóle nie pojawiał się w mediach od czasu zakończenia ostatnich Igrzysk. Gdy jednak podeszli nieco bliżej, Elana wreszcie przypomniała sobie jego imię i to, kim on jest.

To był Cinna, stylista Katniss Everdeen.

\- Panno Beran. – Cinna ujął jej dłoń, po czym delikatnie ją ucałował. Elana zerknęła z dezorientacją na Finnicka, który tylko uśmiechnął się do niej porozumiewawczo.

\- Spokojnie, on jest po naszej stronie. – zapewnił ją. Cinna zerknął przelotnie w jego stronę, nim ponownie nie obrócił się w stronę dziewczyny. – Chodź, wejdźmy do środka. – zaproponował jej zaraz potem. – Zaraz się wszystkiego dowiesz.

Elana nie widziała innego wyjścia – zrobiła to, o co Finnick ją poprosił. Poszła za nim i Cinną do wnętrza jego posiadłości, po czym, gdy już przeszli przez szeroki, wyłożony białym marmurem foyer, po czym skierowali się prosto do ogromnego salonu, jaki znajdował się po prawej stronie od wejścia.

\- Cinna jest naszym sojusznikiem. – powiedział Elanie Finnick, gdy tylko usiedli na jednej z dwóch znajdujących się w pomieszczeniu sof. Cinna usiadł naprzeciwko nich, nie odzywając się nawet słowem. Pozwolił, aby młody zwycięzca Igrzysk na spokojnie wyjaśnił wszystko swojej przyjaciółce. – Zgodził się wykupić podczas licytacji Annie. Po ostatnich Igrzyskach zdobył sporą popularność jako projektant. – wyjaśnił zaraz potem chłopak, zerkając z rozbawieniem w stronę Cinny. – Mimo że Katniss nie wygrała, to jej stroje przyciągnęły uwagę tysięcy mieszkańców Kapitolu. Wszyscy teraz chcą chodzić w jego ubraniach.

Elana nie była pewna, czy to był aby taki dobry pomysł. Kompletnie nie znała Cinny – widziała go tylko parę razy z daleka, i tyle. Nie znała jego poglądów, nie widziała ani razu, jak się wypowiada… nie wiedziała o nim praktycznie nic. Nie mogła zatem wiedzieć, czego się po nim spodziewać. I dlatego podchodziła do tego wszystkiego z takim dystansem.

\- Nie musi się pani niczego z mojej strony obawiać. – zapewnił ją nagle Cinna. Elana przeniosła powoli spojrzenie w jego stronę. – Też nie podoba mi się to, jak prezydent Snow postępuje. Jego ostatnie obwieszczenie nie wróży nic dobrego. Ci zwycięzcy nie zaznają tu niczego dobrego, jeśli sami im nie pomożemy.

Osiemnastolatka tylko pokiwała w zamyśleniu głową na te słowa. Wciąż nie zamierzała mu w pełni zaufać – a przynajmniej jeszcze nie teraz.

\- Elana, rozchmurz się trochę. – powiedział jej w pewnej chwili Finnick. Nastolatka zerknęła na niego z lekką dezorientacją, nie rozumiejąc ani trochę, dlaczego był taki spokojny i szczęśliwy. _Czy on naprawdę wierzy w to, że ten człowiek da radę wykupić Annie? Że cały nasz plan się naprawdę uda?_ – Zdziwiłabyś się, jak wielu ludzi przeciwnych Snowowi można znaleźć w samym Kapitolu. Tylko z zewnątrz wydaje się, że wszystko jest tutaj w najlepszym porządku. Ale spora grupa ludzi widzi, co się tu tak naprawdę dzieje. Oglądają Igrzyska tylko dlatego, bo boją się sprzeciwić Snowowi. Nie podoba im się to jednak. Coraz więcej osób zaczyna na poważnie zastanawiać się, jak ten świat by wyglądał bez takiego tyrana jak Snowa.

Elana słuchała go uważnie. Wiedziała dość sporo o tym, że w Kapitolu zaczęli się pojawiać ludzie, którym nie do końca podoba się to, co Snow ostatnio wyprawia. Aż do teraz jednak nie zdawała sobie sprawy z tego, jak bardzo ten ruch się rozrósł od ostatniego razu, gdy o nim słyszała.

Nie była jednak z tego powodu zaniepokojona – ani trochę. Snow zasługiwał na wszystko, co najgorsze. Miała jedynie pewne obiekcje co do zaufania ludziom, których nigdy nie poznała, i którzy mogli jedynie udawać przeciwników prezydenta, aby ją oszukać i wprowadzić na miny.

\- I co dokładnie ci ludzie planują? – spytała się go spokojnym tonem głosu. Nie zamierzała okazywać żadnych emocji i ujawniać, że miała co do tego wszystkiego jakiekolwiek wątpliwości. Zdecydowała się zachować dystans, póki nie dowie się czegoś naprawdę sensownego i ważnego. – Jak chcą to wszystko zorganizować? Jak wyglądają ich plany potencjalnego usunięcia od władzy Snowa?

\- To wszystko jeszcze trudno ustalić. – odpowiedział jej za Finnicka Cinna. – Coraz więcej z nas chce jednak końca Igrzysk. Coraz więcej osób zdaje sobie wreszcie sprawę z tego, że nie oglądają na ekranach swoich telewizorów śmierci jakichś fikcyjnych postaci wykreowanych przez media. Zdają sobie wreszcie w pełni sprawę z tego, że biernie przyglądają się, jak na wizji giną czyjeś dzieci. I że gdyby urodzili się w innym miejscu niż w Kapitolu, to wówczas mogłoby to być ich dziecko. Albo oni sami.

Elana nie zamierzała odcinać mu się gadką o tym, dlaczego ludzie zdali sobie z tego sprawę dopiero teraz. Wiedziała aż za dobrze, jak potężne i wpływowe media potrafią być.

\- Trudno się z tym nie zgodzić. – przyznała ostrożnie dziewczyna. – Te Igrzyska już dawno temu powinny zostać zlikwidowane.

\- Mogłabyś nam w tym pomóc. – zasugerował nagle Finnick. Elana spojrzała się na niego, wyraźnie zaskoczona tym pytaniem. – No przyznaj to sama, Elana. Też nienawidzisz swojego dziadka. Wiesz, do czego jest zdolny. Nie zgadzasz się z niczym, co on tu wyprawia. Osoba taka jak ty bardzo by nam się przydała.

\- To fakt. – przyznała niepewnie. Zerknęła jeszcze raz w stronę Cinny. Wciąż bała się zaufać praktycznie nieznanej osobie, ale z drugiej strony wiedziała, że Finnick nie zrobiłby tego samego. Musiał znać Cinnę na tyle dobrze, że był pewien, że faktycznie można mu powierzyć wszystkie ich sekrety. Że faktycznie stoi po ich stronie. – W Hessii na chwilę obecną nie czeka na mnie nic dobrego.

\- Czemu tak uważasz? – zdziwił się Cinna. Nie był zaznajomiony z pełną historią dziewczyny tak jak Finnick, nie wiedział więc, co ma ona przez to na myśli.

\- Bo mój młodszy brat to psychopata. – przyznała otwarcie Elana. – Ja i Merria, moja starsza siostra, stoimy przed nim w kolejce do władzy. Normalnie mu by to nie przeszkadzało, z racji że nasz dziadek z Hessii preferuje na swoich następców facetów, ale cały kraj wie, że jesteśmy z Merrią lepiej wyuczone „fachu" od Tomasa. Stanowimy dla niego realne zagrożenie w objęciu władzy.

Nie było sensu tego przed nim ukrywać. Jeśli Finnick mu ufał, to być może i ona powinna zrobić to samo. Wolała też, żeby Cinna miał w pełni świadomość, w co się pakuje. Nie tylko Snow stanowił zagrożenie. Tomas, choć miał zaledwie piętnaście lat, już przejawiał silne antyspołeczne zachowania, a także niezdrową chęć do zabijania. Był niczym wybuchowa mieszanka Coriolanusa i Drususa. Łączył w sobie najgorsze cechy obydwu dziadków.

\- Dobra, chcecie obalić Snowa. – powiedziała nagle. Chciała mieć już ten temat za sobą. Ona też bowiem wolała wiedzieć, na czym stoi. – Doskonale. Każdy normalny chyba tego chce. Pozostaje jeszcze jednak jedna ważna kwestia.

\- Jaka? – spytał się jej Finnick.

\- Kogo chcecie wybrać na jego zastępcę? – Elana spojrzała się Finnickowi prosto w oczy na krótki moment, nim nie odwróciła się z powrotem w stronę Cinny. – Nie wierzycie chyba przecież w to, że sami dacie sobie ze wszystkim radę. Po obaleniu go rozpadnie się rząd, jaki utworzył. Nikt bowiem nie będzie chciał zaufać ludziom przekupionym przez Snowa. Musicie mieć zatem jakiegoś asa w rękawie. Musicie mieć na podorędziu osobę, za jaką ludzie pójdą w bój. Dla której będą chcieli ginąć. I jaką będą chcieli później widzieć na czele swojego narodu.

\- Mamy już taką osobę. – odpowiedział jej Cinna. Elana uniosła w zaskoczeniu brwi, słysząc to.

\- Serio? – zdziwiła się. – Kogo?

Mężczyzna uśmiechnął się tylko tajemniczo po jej pytaniu.

\- Ciebie. – odpowiedział za niego Finnick. Elana spojrzała się na chłopaka zszokowana, w ogóle się tego nie spodziewając.

\- Ale… dlaczego ja? Kto by chciał mnie na nowego przywódcę Panemu? Jestem przecież bezpośrednio spokrewniona ze Snowem. Wszyscy to wiedzą.

\- I właśnie dlatego zdecydowaliśmy się wybrać ciebie. – odparł ze spokojem Cinna. – Jako wnuczka Snowa od dziecka byłaś uczona, jak władać. Masz w tym doświadczenie. Wiesz, jak to wszystko wygląda „od kuchni". Ale również jest wiadome, że nie stoisz po jego stronie. Nigdy nie stałaś.

Elana zerknęła ostrzegawczo na Finnicka. Ile on o niej im nagadał? Ile rzeczy im wyjawił? Czy naprawdę aż tak bardzo ufał tym ludziom?

\- Wiecie o incydencie z Cato. – uświadomiła sobie nagle. To był jedyny powód, dla którego ktokolwiek by uwierzył w to, że naprawdę stoi ona po stronie rebeliantów. Taka zbrodnia wstrząśnie całym narodem. Gdy dowiedzą się, że i ona jest ofiarą intryg Snowa, bez wahania staną po jej stronie. To właśnie dlatego ją wybrali na swój symbol – bo była zarówno członkinią elity, jak i ofiarą prezydenta Snowa.

\- Wiemy. – przyznał Cinna. Z tonu jego głosu wywnioskowała, że faktycznie jej współczuje. – Nie jest to nic miłego, wiem o tym. Ale będzie to można wykorzystać przeciwko Snowowi, gdy już rewolucja się rozpocznie. Użyjemy wtedy tej historii, popartej dowodami i waszymi zeznaniami, i wykreujemy dzięki temu wizerunek młodej, doświadczonej przez życie i własnych bliskich idealistki, która przybyła do Panemu z o wiele lepiej rozwiniętego kraju, chcąc pomóc nam zakończyć krwawe żniwo Igrzysk i despotycznej władzy Snowa.

\- A co jeśli to nie wypali? – spytała się nastolatka. Wolała nie podchodzić do tego pomysłu zbyt optymistycznie. W całym tym planie było zbyt wiele niewiadomych. O wszystkim mogły zaważyć reakcje ludzi oraz odpowiedzi Snowa na ich ataki. – Co wtedy zrobicie?

Cinna westchnął przeciągle, nim nie udzielił jej odpowiedzi na to pytanie.

\- Wtedy… wtedy to już chyba nic nas nie uratuje.


End file.
